Quédate a mi lado
by brendiizh oF oZ
Summary: Una nueva profecía cambia el destino del mundo mágico, ¿cómo alguien sin magia puede ayudar a derrotar a Lord Voldemort? Amor, traición, celos y aventura.
1. Konoha

Hola! Es el primer FanFic que subo, crossover, en realidad.

Antes de empezar quisiera explicarles unas cosas para poder entender mejor la historia.

Este es un Universo Alterno donde Sasuke puede convivir relativamente en paz con los demás habitantes de Konoha. Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados son mios, todos son propiedad de su autor excepto por cuatro personajes: Sayuri (propiedad de Mariana Romo), Mew-Che (propiedad de Elsa Blanco), Emily Peimbert (propiedad conjunta de Dafne López y mía) y Luna Ezakiya (personaje mío).

Espero que esto les sirva para poder disfrutar mejor de la historia. Por favor cualquier duda, comentario o aclaración haganmelo llegar.

Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

><p>1<p>

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, el sol irradiaba como nunca en su único reino: el cielo, éste, iluminado por unos tonos rojizos que le deban un toque místico, y, al mismo tiempo iluminaba las tranquilas vidas de los habitantes de Konoha; en un bosque cercano a la aldea, Sasuke y Sakura daban un paseo prohibido, muy cotidiano ya para entonces, pero que si alguno de los habitantes se enteraba, en especial Luna o Sayuri, estarían en graves, muy graves problemas… no solo porque esta última les cortaría el cuello hasta la muerte, sino que Luna, harían pedazos su vida si es que llegaba a enterarse.

Sasuke se paró frente a la puerta de la casa de Sakura, y ella le dio un beso de despedida.

- Nos veremos después –Dijo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Sasuke empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa, con la cabeza gacha y los pensamientos en el aire, no había más ruido que el del susurro del aire golpeando levemente las copas de los árboles, y, de pronto, sonó una fuerte explosión en medio del bosque, volteó rápidamente y vio un hongo de fuego en lo alto del cielo.

- No otra vez –Susurró mientras corría hacía el lugar de la explosión.

Llegando observó el lugar: pequeñas llamas había alrededor de un artefacto extraño, alto, casi tanto como los árboles que bordeaban el claro donde estaba, de madera con algunas partes de metal, palancas y botones en cada parte de esta cosa extraña; lo rodeó buscando a la creadora y justo como lo imaginó, estaba su novia en el suelo llena de cenizas.

- ¡Sasuke! –Gritó emocionada mientras se levantaba- ¡Funcionó! ¡Juro que funcionó! Créeme esta vez…

- Bien, ¿Pero qué hace, Luna? –Preguntó tomándola de su mano, y observándola.

A pesar de tener el pelo revuelto y la cara llena de cenizas seguía conservando su belleza, su cabello, corto hasta el hombro, con un fleco tapándole un ojo, color negro azulado ondeaba suavemente con el viento, sus ojos cafés, muy delineados brillaban más que nunca, su piel, suave, blanca, y aunque no era muy alta su cuerpo estaba bien torneado, aunque la ropa que usaba no le ayudaba a enseñar todas sus curvas, usaba blusas grandes, con rayas horizontales de color negro y rosa, unos pantalones también negros que le llegaban poco debajo de la rodilla, y unas botas del mismo color que el pantalón, que le hacían ver los pies mas grandes de lo que los tenía, y un guante de ese mismo color en la mano izquierda.

Los dos chicos escucharon pasos y voltearon rápidamente, a lo lejos venían Deidara y Tobi.

- ¡NO! ¡Luna, no de nuevo! ¡Un! –Gritó Deidara- No puedes seguir haciendo esto.

- Pero funciona, de verdad que si…

- Siempre dices lo mismo, Un –Susurró Deidara.

- Es que funciona siempre que la pruebo sola, pero apenas llega alguien, deja de servir… -Se defendió la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Escucharon una quinta voz, era Sakura.

- Otra vez las tontas máquinas de Luna… -Acusó Sasuke.

- ¡Oye! No le hables así… -Tobi dijo eso mientras abrazaba a Luna, quién parecía a punto de llorar.

- Si, Sasuke… más respeto a tu… noviecita –Sakura escupió las palabras con un tono de asco y pasó un dedo por la frente de la chica en brazos de Tobi delineando sus facciones.

- ¡YA! ¡Basta ya! –Gritó Deidara- Vámonos todos a dormir… no quiero que vuelvan a pelear por esto. ¡Un!

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, Tobi pasó a dejar a Luna para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, la vio entrar y empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa. La chica de pelo negro no podía quitarse de la mente las palabras de su novio: "Otra vez las tontas máquinas de Luna"; se hizo algo de cenar, arroz, quería comer algo ligero… ya no aguantaba, lo amaba, sí, es cierto, pero estaba harta, cada vez era mas frío, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora lo era más si es que se podía; sus groserías y sus "amistades" con Sakura la estaban volviendo loca, y no podía decir nada, a nadie, ni a Mew o a Sayuri, sus dos mejores amigas, porque, obviamente no les agradaría nada; más de una vez había pensado en vengarse de todos sus engaños, pero no, no podía estar con nadie más, no quería alejarse de él, ella podría compartirlo, pero su ser pertenecía a ese chico únicamente, y viviría por siempre en la miseria con tal de seguir juntos.

Con esos pensamientos subió las escaleras de su casa, hasta el segundo piso, y entró a su recamara, no había más que una ventana, un mueble lleno de sus blusas, pantalones, botas y guantes, un escritorio justo en frente de la ventana, donde pasaba horas y horas escribiendo y planeando máquinas fantásticas, que siempre funcionaban pero nadie le creía; su cama, justo en el rincón, estaba al nivel del piso, pero así le gustaba, con las cobijas negras y una mesita de noche al lado, la cual había sido de su madre antes de que la asesinaran brutalmente frente a los ojos de Luna, cuando apenas tenía cinco años… estaban en el mercado, Luna y su madre, una mujer muy guapa, con el mismo cabello que su hija; caminaban buscando un puesto en especial, cuando un hombre con la cara cubierta les saltó en frente, "¡Denme todo su dinero!" ordenó, pero la madre de Luna tomó a su hija de la mano, y comenzó a correr, gritando, suplicando por ayuda, pero justo habían entrado en un callejón, uno sin salida, el hombre apareció por sus espaldas y arrancó a la pequeña niña de los brazos de su madre, "¡Deja a Luna! ¡A mi Luna! ¡No le hagas daño!" suplicaba al mismo tiempo que se vaciaba los bolsillos y arrojaba todas sus monedas al suelo, "¡Por favor! ¡No le hagas daño!" seguía llorando, el hombre arrojó a Luna a un lado mientras contaba el dinero que le habían dado, lentamente levantó la mirada mientras decía algo así como que era muy poco, "Es todo lo que tengo" seguía llorando la madre, el ladrón se levantó y golpeó a la mujer, "¡DAME TODO TU DINERO!" gritó, estaba furioso, siguió golpeando a la mujer mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente y gritaba que no traía nada mas, y rogaba por la vida de su hija, "¡No le hagas daño a mi Luna! ¡Deja a Luna! ¡Mi Luna!" y entre los sollozos de la mujer el ladrón sacó un kunai de sus ropas y lo clavó en su yugular, la observó morir mientras buscaba entre sus ropas alguna moneda más, pero no encontró nada, cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban se perdió en la oscuridad, mientras el llanto de Luna desgarraba el aire.

Ese día esperó más de dos horas en la policía a que llegara su padre a recogerla, no hablaron en todo el camino a su casa, y tampoco lo hicieron mucho en todo el siguiente año, hasta que el padre, en un ataque de locura, se suicidó; la pequeña niña de apenas seis años corrió al bosque, hasta que un par de semanas después, más débil que nunca y al borde de la muerte se encontró con Tobi, quien instantáneamente tomó el puesto de padre adoptivo y la llevó a la aldea de Konoha.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Interesante?<p>

Se que todavía no salen los personajes de Harry Potter, pero lo prometo, ya pronto :)

Dejen sus reviews, cualquier comentario es bueno :)

PD: Tengan un poco de misericordia conmigo respecto al mundo de Naruto, nunca me metí realmente en él, pero este crossover fue un reto de una amiga. (:


	2. Viaje Insólito

Hola de nuevo!

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia. Espero sea de su agrado :)

* * *

><p>2<p>

Mientras recordaba su historia se tiró en su cama con el arroz en la mano, recordando, pensando, comiendo; no escuchaba nada más que el ulular de los búhos fuera de su ventana, un minuto, nada, ni un sonido, otro, arroz, silencio, soledad, arroz, un minuto más, arroz, miedo, tristeza, arroz, silencio, un minuto, el traste vacío cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos mientras ella cerraba los ojos, al volverlos a abrir estaba parada en medio del claro, escuchó voces, era de noche, no sabía qué hacía ahí, empezó a caminar, siguió las voces, cada vez se alejaban más, corrió entre los árboles, se sentía perdida, el silencio reinó el lugar, volteo para todos lados, no había nadie, y, a lo lejos, en la obscuridad, observó una cabellera rosa chicle, sabía bien quién era esa persona, caminó lentamente temiendo ver lo peor, mientras se acercaba le dolía más el pecho, la cabeza, las lágrimas impedían que viera bien, pero aun así, lo reconoció, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, conocía cada parte de él, podría reconocerlo con los ojos cerrados, gracias a su olor, o al susurro que producía su caminar sobre las hojas; como por arte de magia apareció un kunai en su mano… sabía lo que debía hacer, sabía lo que quería hacer, pero… ¿podía?, ¿De verdad podía acercarse y asesinarlos? … despegó la vista del afilado kunai para volver a ver a los dos chicos, Sasuke tenía a Sakura pegada contra un árbol, las manos de este en la cintura de la chica de pelo rosado, se acercó y la beso; sintió tanta rabia, tanto dolor… impotencia; se decidió a hacerlo, sigilosamente se acercó a la pareja, hasta posarse detrás de Sasuke, quién estaba tan ocupado en Sakura que ni siquiera notó su presencia, tomó el kunai con ambas manos, decidida a matarlo, a enterrarle furiosa el arma en la espalda y ver como moría, lo alzó con fuerza y…

Luna se sentó rápidamente en su cama, estaba bañada en sudor frío, su ropa estaba mal acomodada y las mantas de su cama estaban todas en el suelo.

- Fue sólo un sueño… un sueño nada más–Susurró para sí misma mientras quitaba el sudor frío de su frente.

Se bajó de la cama y vio los pedazos del traste en el suelo, los recogió, volteó a la ventana, apenas estaba amaneciendo, se sentó en el escritorio a ver el sol nacer, la luz rojiza entraba por la ventana inundando su cuarto, comenzó a pensar en su sueño, esta había sido la tercera noche consecutiva que lo tenía, pero esta vez en especial, había sido tan real, los había visto, los había sentido, casi lo vivió… todavía tenía ese nudo en la garganta, los deseos de hacer lo que sabía que debía hacer… sintió ganas de dejarlo todo y ser feliz, pero no podía vivir sin él, tampoco junto a él, no sabía ni que hacer, o cual había sido su error…

- Si tan sólo… -susurró, y, entonces, como una bola de nieve, la idea golpeó su cabeza, ya sabía cual sería su próxima máquina, y la probaría por primera vez ante la gente, para que todos vieran que no estaba loca, que realmente funcionaban.

Se vistió rápidamente, sus pantalones, botas, una blusa de rayas esta vez verdes, su guante, tomó un pincel, tinta y papel y comenzó a garabatear… palancas, botones, cajas, todo eso pasaba por su mente; estuvo ahí horas, no comió, no salió de su casa ni por un minuto, empezaba a anochecer de nuevo y no se despegaba de su trabajo, lo lograría… sabía que lo haría.

Un ruido en su cabeza… lo ignoró, de nuevo, no se detenía, era la puerta, lo ignoró nuevamente, no podía despegarse de su trabajo, no se detenía, así que decidió bajar y ver que querían, para volver a su proyecto: "El Proyecto Divino", como ella misma lo había nombrado.

Una vez en la puerta la abrió, nada más y nada menos que Sayuri y Mew; observó a sus amigas; Sayuri, con sus ojos azules, los más hermosos que había visto jamás, su pelo largo, rojo como el fuego, su tez blanca… esta chica tenía una belleza impresionante, y, al lado de ella, un poco más grande de edad que Sayuri y Luna, estaba Mew, su cabello largo y morado, sus ojos del mismo color, tenía al igual que Sayuri una belleza increíble, aunque, su verdadero encanto era su personalidad apasionada por la vida, y esa sencillez que solo una niña pequeña consigue; era todo lo contrario a Sayuri.

- ¿Qué pasa Luna? –Preguntó Sayuri- No te hemos visto en todo el día…

- Si, nos preocupamos por ti… -Continuó Mew.

- No se preocupen –Respondió Luna abrazando a sus mejores amigas- Estoy bien, de verdad. Sólo estoy haciendo una nueva máquina… ¡"El Proyecto Divino"!

- No Luna, no. –Le dijo Sayuri- Ya no puedes seguir con tus máquinas fantásticas, solo te hacen daño, te engañas a ti misma…

- A mi me gustan sus máquinas –La defendió la chica de pelo morado, a lo que Sayuri respondió golpeándola en el brazo.

- Ya chicas; Sayuri, no me importa lo que digas, la haré de todos modos.

- ¡No la vas a hacer!

- ¡Ni siquiera sabes de que es! No puedes juzgarla sin conocerla… -Dijo dolida la chica de pelo negro- Ni siquiera te molestas en saber porque la hago, no sabes… ¡NADIE SABE!

Después de dicho esto cerró la puerta y le puso candado, del otro lado se escuchaba a Sayuri llamándola, gritándole para que abriera la puerta, pero ella se limitó a subir las escaleras y regresar a su trabajo, no se detendría, no había razón para hacerlo, talvez después pudiera explicarle todo a Sayuri, porque lo hacía, pero mientras debía concentrar toda su mente y su esfuerzo en la máquina, esa máquina que le devolvería toda la paz que un día tuvo.

Siguió trabajando hasta que los gritos roncos de Sayuri desaparecieron, todavía no terminaba, pero estaba agotada, sentía que cada músculo de su cuerpo se negaba a responderle, y el estómago le gritaba, le rogaba por comida, así que se levantó de su silla y fue por algo de arroz, mientras lo comía escuchó unos ruidos en su habitación, "Debo estar alucinando" pensó "Es el cansancio", dejó el plato vacío sobre la mesa y subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto a dormir un rato, pero vio algo que la extrañó, mucho.

- Luna –Susurró una voz cansada y seria.

- Sasuke –Respondió al vago saludo de su novio.

- Vi que estás trabajando en una nueva máquina… -Dijo mientras levantaba las hojas sobre el escritorio de Luna.

- Eso parece –Le quitó de la mano las hojas que tenía en la mano.

- Me encontré a Sayuri y a Mew, me dijeron que han peleado.

- Si, lo se…

- ¿Qué pasó? Me dio miedo preguntarles porque… estaban muy enojadas.

- No tiene importancia.

- Es por tu nueva máquina, ¿verdad?

- No tiene importancia –Dijo la chica comenzando a irritarse.

- Está bien, está bien, hablaremos mañana –Le dio un suave beso de despedida y antes de salir por la ventana, añadió:- Espero que mañana podamos vernos, y dar un paseo.

- Claro, me parece bien –Esbozó una sonrisa, el día de mañana lo pasaría con ella, y no con la zonza de Sakura.

Despertó cuando ya el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, la luz inundaba su cuarto, el cual, se veía más agradable que nunca; se acercó a su ropero y sacó unos pantalones y una blusa a rayas negras y rojas, se fue a dar una ducha, dispuesta a salir y seguir con su nueva máquina: "El Proyecto Divino".

No más de una hora pasó cuando ella ya iba camino al claro con los planos listos en las manos, sacó toda la basura de su antigua máquina y se puso a trabajar en la nueva, uso algunas partes de la vieja (la cual era para cambiar de espacio los objetos), y después de varias horas… estuvo lista.

Se veía hermosa, se erguía a varios metros sobre el suelo, y contrastaba perfectamente contra el azul del cielo, y el verde de los árboles detrás, esta vez no tenía tantas palancas ni botones, en realidad, solo tenía tres: un botón rojo, uno verde, y una palanca de madera, a su lado había una plataforma metálica, circular, de unos tres metros de diámetro, y, encima de esta, un cono igualmente metálico.

- Hermosa –Susurró mientras observaba la máquina- Preciosa, perfecta… –La comenzó a rodear para verla desde todos los ángulos posibles, y se le ocurrió una idea grandiosa, ¡La probaría, justo en ese momento!, se quitó su guante y lo rasgó para poder reconocerlo, lo puso sobre la plataforma metálica y se acercó a los controles, presionó el verde, la máquina empezó a zumbar, enseguida presiono el rojo y al zumbido se agregó un leve temblor, con la mano temblando, y más nerviosa que nunca tomó la palanca, esa era su oportunidad para ser feliz, de nuevo, sin dejar de temblar bajó la palanca e inmediatamente cerró los ojos, pues una blanca y cegadora luz envolvió a la máquina y con un ¡Crac! todo volvió a la normalidad, no había luz, el zumbido y el temblor cesaron; alzó la vista, presa de los nervios y se alegró en comprobar que el guante ya no estaba ahí… una ola de felicidad la invadió… ¡Funcionaba! ¡Funcionaba en verdad!

Salió corriendo, y se adentró en el bosque, esquivaba ramas, saltaba raíces y piedras, la euforia recorría cada parte de su cuerpo mientras atravesaba el bosque como una flecha en busca de sus amigas, para enseñarles que funcionaba en realidad; entrando a la aldea chocó con Sasuke.

- ¡Funciona! ¡Funciona! –Gritó ella dando saltitos de felicidad.

- ¿Qué funciona…? ¿Tu nueva máquina? –Preguntó con un poco de temor.

- Si, ¡Si!, ¡Ve al claro y espérame ahí! Buscaré a Sayuri y a Mew para enseñarles también.

Salió corriendo sin esperar la respuesta de su novio, simplemente siguió su camino hasta llegar frente a la casa de Sayuri, tocó la puerta una vez, y no obtuvo respuesta, así que la volvió a tocar, una y otra vez.

- ¡Sayu! –Gritó la chica- ¡Vamos! ¡Siento haberte gritado ayer! ¡Baja! ¡Tengo algo que enseñarte! ¡SAYURI!

- ¿Qué pasa Luna? –Luna se sobresaltó al ver que su pelirroja amiga estaba detrás de ella, a su lado, estaba Mew.

- Hola –Saludó Mew alegremente.

- Tienen que verla. Funciona. ¡De verdad funciona!

- Luna… no esperarás que vayamos a ver tu "Máquina Fabulosa" –Dijo Sayuri en un tono un poco despectivo.

- ¿Qué? –Luna estaba verdaderamente sorprendida- ¡Por supuesto que espero que vengan a verla! ¡Sasuke está esperándonos! ¡Vamos!

Y otra vez, sin esperar respuesta, hecho a correr, y se alegró en comprobar que se escuchaban pasos detrás de ella, sus amigas la habían seguido. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando ya estaban entrando en el claro, Luna se alegró de ver a Sasuke parado junto a un árbol, pero justo a lado había una cabellera rosa chicle, ¡¿Pero que hacía esa zonza ahí? Luna no dijo nada, simplemente siguió caminando hasta llegar a los controles de la máquina.

- ¡Wow! Se ve preciosa, Luna. –Dijo Mew con su voz un tanto infantil.

- ¿Qué hace exactamente? –Preguntó Sakura con cara de asco.

- Cambia los objetos de tiempo. –Contestó con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- Que perdida de tiempo… -Susurró Sakura.

- Si no te gusta te puedes ir de aquí –Defendió Sayuri a su amiga, mientras sacaba un kunai de su kimono.

- ¡No!, ¡No!... chicas, cálmense –Las separó Mew, pues Sakura también había sacado su kunai y apuntaba a Sayuri- La máquina de Luna no debería hacernos pelear… ¡Al contrario!

- Exacto… bueno, ¿La probamos? –Todos asintieron- Bien, entonces, suban a la plataforma –Nadie parecía muy seguro de querer hacerlo- Vamos, ¿Qué esperan?

- Luna… solo es que, nos da un poco de… miedo –Comenzó Sasuke.

- ¿Miedo de qué?

- Vamos, es que nunca han servido muy bien tus máquinas… -Ahora fue Sayuri la que habló.

- Si… talvez deberíamos probar primero con otro objeto… solo para asegurarnos, y después ya vamos nosotros –Sugirió Mew, a lo que recibió una mirada de reproche de parte de los otros.

- Me parece justo.

Luna caminó hasta la plataforma y puso en ella una roca, volvió a apretar el botón verde, y apareció el zumbido de nuevo, después el rojo, el temblor, jaló la palanca, y después de unos segundos de la segadora luz todo volvió a la normalidad y la piedra se había ido. Todos soltaron un murmullo de admiración.

- Bien, vamos nosotros –Mew corrió y se plantó en la plataforma metálica, Sayuri la siguió más por apoyar a Luna que por gusto, Sakura se subió al ver que Sayuri sacaba su kunai del kimono, y Sasuke porque fue arrastrado por Sakura.

- Ya que están todos arriba… -Volvió a apretar los dos botones, después jaló la palanca y corrió a la plataforma, justo cuando sus pies tocaron el metal sintió como si se quedara congelada, tenía muchísimo frío y no podía moverse, después de unos segundos volvió a sentir calor y cayó en medio de un bosque, pero no era el bosque del que recién venía.

* * *

><p>Chicos! Espero hayan disfrutado mucho de este capítulo.<p>

Si llegaste hasta aquí y te gustó porfavor hazmelo saber dejandome un review con el botón que aparece abajo de todo esto. Si hay algo que no te haya agradado también puedes decirmelo con el mismo botón.

Si les agrado la historia pueden ponerme en Story Alert así sabrán cada vez que publique un nuevo capítulo.

¡Anímense! :)


	3. Nuevo Mundo

Antes de comenzar con el siguiente capítulo quiero agradecer a **haruno estrella** por haberme dejado su cometario con sus dudas: Luna, Sayuri y Mew son personajes inventados por unas amigas y yo (RFC's), es un Universo Alterno, por eso Tobi y Deidara pueden vivir y hablar en paz con Sasuke. Espero haber aclarado todas tus dudas y una vez más gracias por haberme hecho darme cuenta de mi error, ahora mismo cambiaré el principio para que hayan las menos confuciones posibles. :)

**BlueSector** muchísimas gracias! no sabes cuanto me subiste el ánimo para continuar la historia :) Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo y que me sigas diciendo que piensas! (:

Ahora si, aquí esta el capítulo tres de esta historia.

* * *

><p>3<p>

Luna miró alrededor suyo, todos estaban a su alrededor tirados en ese bosque, donde los árboles estaban tan juntos que no se podía ver el cielo; Luna se levantó lentamente del piso lleno de hojas muertas y húmedas, volvió a observar a sus compañeros, Mew era la única que no se veía enojada.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó Sayuri, tratando de controlar su voz.

- No tengo idea… -Susurró Luna mientras seguía observando el bosque a su alrededor.

- ¡¿Cómo que no sabes? –Explotó Sakura- ¡Tú hiciste la cosa esa! ¡Tienes que saber!

- Cálmate Sakura, primero tendríamos que averiguar donde estamos –Trató de calmarla Sasuke, la chica de pelo rosa no se veía muy feliz, pero aún así cerró la boca y empezó a caminar; todos la siguieron sólo para que no volviera a gritar.

Era difícil caminar por aquel bosque extraño, las raíces se alzaban casi hasta sus rodillas, y sus ropas se enredaban en los arbustos, los cuales les arañaban la cara y la parte descubierta de sus brazos y piernas; después de lo que les pareció horas de caminata encontraron un pequeño camino de tierra, los árboles seguían igual de juntos, pero varios metros mas adelante se veía como empezaba a colarse la luz por las altas copas, se encaminaron en el sendero de tierra, tenían muchísima hambre, pero no se atrevían a comer nada de los frutos que los rodeaban, pues no conocían ninguno y no querían comer algo que pudiera ser venenoso; los árboles eran cada vez más espaciados entre si, y a lo lejos podían escuchar el murmullo de voces, las cuales cada vez se escuchaban más y más fuerte; llegaron a los límites del bosque, y cuando los chicos de Konoha vieron lo que se erguía frente suyo, se quedaron sin habla.

Era un castillo, muy diferente de lo que hubieran visto jamás: era de piedra, con muchas torres y ventanas aquí y allá, se alzaba en el cielo contrastando de una forma majestuosa, incluso un poco aterradora; los jardines de un verde intenso se deslizaban delante suyo, llegando en algunas partes hasta unos invernaderos, en otras a un gran lago, a una cabaña, a un huerto, y en otras al bosque donde ahora estaban escondidos.

Las personas que en ese momento estaban fuera del castillo estaban sentadas aquí y allá, algunas solas, con un libro en su regazo descansando a la sombra de un árbol, otras nadando en el lago, o sentados en su orilla, bañando sus pies en el agua; había tres personas saliendo en ese momento de la cabaña, con un hombre que era del tamaño de tres despidiéndolos desde la puerta, al mismo tiempo un chico rubio salía por las puertas del castillo y se sentaba con un grupo de chicos.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –Volvió a preguntar Sayuri, con la voz ronca pues no había hablado en mucho tiempo.

- No tengo idea… -Repitió Luna, con la misma voz ronca.

- Bien, ¿Ahora qué haremos? –La sonrisa en la cara de Mew delataba que veía esa situación como una más de sus aventuras.

Todos se sentían un tanto incómodos, todos tenían miedo (excepto Mew, que se notaba que la situación le fascinaba), pero nadie se atrevía a demostrarlo, en cambio, actuaban como si les aburriera ese problema, y tuvieran algo mejor que hacer. Después de unos minutos en los que nadie decía nada (Sayuri estaba tarareando distraídamente) Luna decidió que debía hablar con alguien, así que empezó a caminar y buscó con la mirada a las personas más cercanas, y vio al trío que momentos antes estaba saliendo de la cabaña, estaban sentados en el pasto, eran dos chicos, uno de pelo negro azabache y gafas; el otro tenía el cabello rojo intenso y pecas en las mejillas y la nariz; la chica tenía el cabello rizado y castaño, con ojos color miel.

- Hola –Saludó Luna observándolos cuidadosamente; los chicos se sobresaltaron y sacaron unas varitas de madera, Luna a su vez sacó su Kunai, después vio con que la estaban amenazando y rió ¡Unas varas de madera no podrían hacerle daño!

- ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó el chico pelirrojo, agarrando más fuertemente la varita, Luna volvió a reír.

- ¿Qué hacen con esos palitos? –Preguntó a su vez ignorando la pregunta del pelirrojo.

- ¡¿Quién eres? –Repitió la chica castaña, en ese momento llegaron los demás chicos de Konoha.

- Yo soy Mew-Che –Respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Y ustedes?

- Ron Weasley –Dijo el pelirrojo.

- Hermione Granger –Respondió en seguida la castaña.

- Harry Potter –El de pelo negro bajo la varita- ¿Ustedes?

- Sakura-Chan.

- Sasuke-Kun.

- Sayuri-Chan.

- Luna Ezakiya.

Al escuchar los nombres Hermione dio un respingo y dijo:

- ¿No se dan cuenta de quienes son? –Los dos chicos negaron con la cabeza- ¡Tenemos que llevarlos con Dumbledore! –Parecía que seguían sin entender una palabra- ¡La profecía! ¡La profecía! ¡Te lo dijo la semana pasada, Harry!

- Ah! claro, ahora recuerdo; bueno… necesitamos que nos sigan –Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a los de Konoha.

- Primero tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerles… -Empezó Sasuke.

- El profesor Dumbledore les responderá cualquier cosa.

Harry, Hermione y Ron empezaron a caminar por el pasto, mientras Sakura, Mew, Sasuke, Sayuri y Luna los seguían, entraron en el castillo por unas puertas de roble, dentro había un gran vestíbulo, y al fondo una escalinata de piedra, por la cual subieron hasta llegar a un pasillo; subieron tantas escaleras y pasaron tantos pasillos que Luna perdió la cuenta, hasta que llegaron frente a una gárgola de piedra.

- ¡Meigas Fritas! –Dijo Harry, y la gárgola se movió dejando unas escaleras de caracol, por donde subieron en fila india, al llegar al final encontraron una puerta de roble, tocaron, se escuchó un "pase" y entraron.

Era una habitación circular, en el centro había un escritorio, donde estaba sentado un anciano, a lado del escritorio estaba un ave extraña, de colores escarlata y dorado, en las paredes había colgados retratos con personas en ellos (¡La gente se movía!), había varias mesitas acomodadas por todo el cuarto, en ellas había extraños artefactos de diferentes metales, la mayoría de ellos soltaban silbidos o humos, algunos vibraban o daban pequeños saltitos.

- Profesor, vinimos por… bueno… el asunto del que hablamos la semana pasada –Dijo Harry.

- Claro, claro… pasen, soy el profesor Dumbledore, ¿Puedo preguntarles sus nombres? –Se volvieron a presentar todos- Perfecto, perfecto… ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

- Si, eh… profesor –Sakura dio un paso al frente- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Inteligente pregunta, señorita, pues debo decirles que están en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

- ¡Jaja! ¿Es un chiste?

- Me temo que no.

- ¿Qué…? Pero si la magia no existe, todos lo saben –Opinó Sasuke con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz.

- Debo contradecirlo, señor; si quiere, puedo darle una prueba para que todos ustedes estén convencidos y podamos estar de acuerdo en esa parte. –Alzó una varita muy parecida a la de Harry, Ron y Hermione y dio una sacudida, en el instante una de las mesitas de madera (la mas vieja, a la cual le faltaban dos patas y estaba sucia) estalló en llamas y en el suelo solo quedaros sus cenizas, con otra sacudida de la varita volvió la mesa, con todas sus patitas y con la superficie limpia y brillante.

- Bien, estamos de acuerdo en lo de la magia, señor –Dijo Luna observando la mesita.

- Otra pregunta, señor –Empezó Mew- ¿Dónde exactamente está el colegio…?

- ¿Exactamente…? Eso es difícil de responder, pero puedo decirle que esta en Londres…

- ¿Dónde…?

- Londres, boba, Londres –Regañó Sakura a Mew- Nos lo enseñó Tobi, ¿no recuerdas?

- Si, pero no podemos estar en Londres… dijo que no había nada ni nadie allí…

- ¿Nada ni nadie? –Se burló Ron- Pero si está lleno de ciudades… de gente… ¡Hasta muggles lo pueden ver!

- Señor Weasley, le pido más respeto, recuerde que nuestros invitados vienen también de otro tiempo…

- ¡¿Otro tiempo…? ¡Luna! ¡¿Cómo vamos a regresar? –Explotó Sayuri.

- Eh…

- Tienen una misión que cumplir en este tiempo y en este espacio, no es casualidad que hayan aparecido aquí… y me temo que mientras no cumplan su misión, no habrá forma posible de que regresen… -Explicó Dumbledore.

- Y… ¿Cuál es esta misión de la que habla…? ¿Profesor? –Agregó Luna rápidamente, al ver la cara de Dumbledore.

- Existe un mago oscuro (Lord Voldemort) que está en ascenso del poder del mundo mágico, ya tiene controlado el Ministerio de Magia; y antes pensábamos que la única persona que podría derrotarlo es Harry, y es así, pero va a necesitar ayuda, no sólo de sus amigos, sino también de ustedes… esa es la razón por la que están aquí, la razón por la que Harry no lo ha podido derrotar en sus encuentros anteriores… porque los necesitaba.

La cabeza de los chicos daba vueltas de tanta información; un nuevo mundo, donde existían magos, y, aparentemente, debían derrotar a un mago oscuro, uno que solo ellos podrían hacerlo.

- ¿Nos está diciendo que el futuro de su mundo… del mundo mágico… esta en nuestras manos?

- No solo en las suyas, mas bien en la de los ocho de ustedes… Bueno, les sugiero que se pongan cómodos en el castillo, ya que será su hogar una larga temporada…

- ¿Dónde dormirán, profesor? –Habló Hermione por primera vez desde que entraron al despacho del Profesor Dumbledore.

- Creo que se sentirán más cómodos si duermen en los jardines, donde nuestro guardabosque, Hagrid, los ayudará a construir una cabaña como la suya, pero más grande, claro. Harry, Ron, Hermione, por favor lleven a nuestros invitados con Hagrid y díganle que los mando yo, ya sabrá el que hacer.

Salieron los ocho chicos en fila india, nadie decía nada, todos estaban perturbados, todos habían salido de ese despacho con información nueva (unos más que otros, por supuesto), pero Mew, era la única que se veía tranquila, o, de menos, no tan preocupada.

Mientras caminaban hacia los jardines, Sasuke tomó inconscientemente la mano de Luna, ella le devolvió el apretón, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sakura, quién no pudo hacer más cosa que poner mala cara y seguir caminando.

Justo en frente de las puertas de roble que daban hacía los jardines Harry, Ron y Hermione se detuvieron y dieron media vuelta, encarando a los chicos, que casi chocan con ellos.

- Creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor, ya que… ya saben, estamos en esto juntos…

- Estoy de acuerdo –Mew le dedicó una gran sonrisa, a la cual Hermione no respondió.

Se pasaron casi toda la tarde hablando de ellos mismos, de sus edades, hermanos, padres, cosas del mundo mágico y de la aldea de Konoha, las habilidades de cada quien, y, después de cosas más personales como la relación de Luna y Sasuke, de la muerte de los padres de Harry, si iban a extrañar Konoha, etc. Al final del día ya se conocían mejor, incluso reían todos juntos de las mismas bromas, cosa que no hacían al principio de la larga charla.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse entre las montañas, los árboles del Bosque Prohibido (así se llamaba el bosque por donde habían llegado) proyectaban largas sombras en el suelo, los tres jóvenes magos se levantaron para ir a cenar.

- Al Gran Comedor –Repitió Hermione cuando Sakura preguntó a donde iban- Deberían venir también ustedes…

- No, gracias –Respondió Sasuke- Nosotros buscamos nuestra propia comida.

- Bien, como quieran –Una lechuza blanca se posó en el hombro de Harry, quien le quitó un rollo de pergamino y lo leyó- Dice Hagrid que su cabaña ya está lista, justo atrás de los invernaderos, los acompañamos y después vamos a cenar, ¿Está bien?

* * *

><p>Bien, ya al fin aparecieron los chicos de Harry Potter. Aunque los de Konoha han tenido un día muy difícil.<p>

Les quiero pedir que me dejen todos sus comentarios, dudas, opiniones, etc. Quiero escucharlos y saber que piensan de mi historia para poder corregirla, cambiarla y aclarar cualquier duda que tengan :)

Necesito saber que piensan porque como ya he dicho antes, un escritor sin sus lectores, no es nada.


	4. La Otra Profecía

Hola chicos!

Quiero agradecerles a todos por los comentarios que han hecho, me animan mucho :)

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, el título es un poco sugerente, ya verán que tengo en mente.

* * *

><p>4<p>

Hermione abrió los ojos y se asomó por la ventana, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor en el cielo azul, iluminando suavemente los jardines del colegio, el lago de un azul intenso brillaba más que nunca, y por como se movían las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido se podría decir que había una suave brisa; no se veía nada raro, no se veía nada anormal.

Agradeció internamente que fuera domingo, sino se hubiera perdido un par de clases; se vistió y bajó las escaleras hacía la Sala Común, estaba completamente vacía, todos deberían de estar en el Gran Comedor desayunando, empezó a caminar y atravesó el retrato de la Señora Gorda, quien le deseo los buenos días. Siguió caminando por los pasillos del colegio, bajando escaleras y atravesando pasillos, cuando vio una puerta que nunca antes había visto, extrañada se dirigió hacía ella, la experiencia en el mundo mágico le decía que antes de atravesar algún lugar que no conocías debías estar preparado, por lo que sacó su varita y la tomó firmemente con la mano derecha, con la izquierda tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró lentamente…

No pasó nada, frente a ella se erguía un salón como cualquier otro, estaba vacío, ni una silla, un mueble, un papel o algo… Dio un paso dentro del cuarto e instantáneamente los colores se desvanecieron a su alrededor, no había nada más que volutas de humo de diferentes tonalidades alrededor suyo, y un rostro en medio del humo, era de mujer, sin embargo no se alcanzaban a distinguir sus rasgos.

_"…y los siete entrarán a sus vidas, tiempo antes de que estalle la Batalla Final, cada uno tendrá habilidades diferentes que ayudaran al Elegido a derrotar al Señor Oscuro… nueve entrarán a la Batalla Final, sin embargo, se necesitará derramar la sangre de alguno para que el Señor Tenebroso caiga al fin…"_

Hermione saltó de su cama, su respiración entrecortada por lo visto en su sueño, no pasó ni un segundo cuando ya estaba vestida y corriendo hacia el pasillo donde había estado segundos antes, en un sueño…

Corrió como nunca en su vida, como si su vida dependiera de ello, ese sueño, tan real y al mismo tiempo irreal, al fin y al cabo era sólo eso: un sueño… el recordatorio de algo: días atrás, casi una semana atrás, el profesor Dumbledore le había dicho esas mismas palabras a Harry, solo tenían un significado: la Batalla Final podría comenzar en cualquier momento, y alguno de ellos moriría: "uno tendrá que dar su vida frente al Señor Oscuro", lo que más le aterraba es que no sabía cual de ellos, o como, no había siquiera una pista, como había dicho Dumbledore, podrían ser Sasuke, Luna, Mew, Sakura, Sayuri, Harry, ella… o Ron.

"Ron, Ron, Ron" pensó mientras sus pasos seguían sonando contra el suelo de piedra "Ron, no; no Ron; él no" Le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver al final del pasillo la misma puerta, la que nunca había visto, la que nunca había estado ahí. Sacó su varita y la sostuvo fuertemente mientras con la mano libre abría y empujaba la puerta, frente a ella estaba el mismo salón vacío, dio un paso, temiendo lo que pudiera pasar, sin embargo, no pasó nada en absoluto, estaba dentro de un salón vacío justo como debiera pasar en una situación normal.

Dio un suspiro con alivio y giró sobre sus talones; aunque le tranquilizó el que no pasara nada cuando entró al salón, de todos modos no podía pasar por alto el hecho de lo que había visto en sueños; siguió caminando, ahora más calmada, aunque su corazón latía con violencia.

La luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas, bañando los pasillos, se escuchaban los murmullos despreocupados de personas en el Gran Comedor; al entrar buscó con la mirada a Harry y a Ron.

"…sus cabellos rojos… del rojo más vivo que haya visto…"

Se sentó en medio de los dos.

- ¿Mala noche? –Saludó Harry.

- Te ves cansada… ¿No dormiste? –Preguntó Ron preocupado.

- No mucho… -Hermione tomó una cuchara y miró su propio reflejo, su cabello despeinado y las grandes ojeras en su cara delataban el mal sueño que había tenido- Estoy bien –Aclaró al ver las caras preocupadas de sus amigos.

Pasó todo el desayuno en silencio, y cuando recibió El Profeta ni siquiera lo abrió, se sentía bastante mal y no pensaba hundirse más leyendo sobre asesinatos y muertes de conocidos y desconocidos. Al terminar su comida Harry propuso salir a dar una vuelta a los jardines, sus dos amigos aceptaron; al salir y ver el pasto verde, y los largos árboles se sintió mejor y comenzó a caminar hacia el lago, se sentó y vio en la otra orilla a los de Konoha nadando, no logró reprimir un suspiro de fastidio.

- ¿No te agradan? –Preguntó Harry viendo lo mismo que su amiga.

- Pues a mí me cae muy bien Luna –Hermione le dedicó una mirada de reproche al pelirrojo.

- Además es muy guapa –Agregó Harry.

- Si, bastante…

- Pero la más bonita de ellas cuatro es Sayuri –Dijo Harry pensativo, como tratando de decidir si lo que acababa de decir era correcto o no.

- Me encanta su cabello… -Concordó Ron.

- Pues a mí me parece que lo trae muy largo –Dijo Hermione con un tono de reproche.

- Y vas a decir que el de Luna es muy corto, el de Sakura tiene un tono extraño igual que el de Mew –Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con algo de enfado.

- Si, eso mismo iba a decir.

- ¿Por qué te caen tan mal? –Preguntó Harry.

- No me caen nada mal… me dan igual.

- ¿Y por qué desde que las viste pusiste mala cara…? –Insistió el chico.

- No lo hice –Harry y Ron le dedicaron miradas severas- Bien, me recordaron a lo que dijo Dumbledore… -Les contó todo su sueño- Y pues estuve pensando en eso todo el desayuno, y cuando los vi de nuevo lo recordé y me enojé.

- Pero… no crees que sea… uno de nosotros tres, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Ron, preocupado.

- No lo sé, Ron, no lo sé… es lo que me molesta tanto –Por más que trató de controlarse, a Hermione le salió una voz dura, fría.

- Vale, debe haber una pista, algo… cualquier cosa que nos diga quien… va a ser –Dijo Harry, quien estaba tan preocupado como sus amigos.

- No hay nada Harry, ya le di vueltas y vueltas, pero no hay nada…

- Debe haber algo… algo que se te haya pasado…

- ¡NO! ¡Harry! ¡Entiende que no hay nada que nos lo diga! ¡Nuestras vidas dependen meramente de la suerte! ¡No hay NADA más!

Varias cabezas se giraron con los gritos de Hermione, pero no le importó, le exasperaba que dudaran de su criterio, al fin y al cabo, ella era la más inteligente del trío.

- Escuchamos tu voz –Dijo Luna mientras se sentaba entre Harry y ella, su cabello negro y mojado se pegaba a su cara, la cual traía una sonrisa, estaba en bañador, uno negro, que contrastaba con su piel blanca.

- Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron del otro lado –Comentó Sayuri con una mueca que demostraba su desagrado- No sé porque no quisieron venir –También estaba mojada y traía un bañador azul, como sus ojos; Mew se sentó a su lado, su bañador era de un rosa pálido.

- De donde sacaron las ropas –Preguntó Ron viendo a las tres chicas.

- Los hicimos –Explicó Mew como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

- ¿Saben hacer ropa? –Se extrañó Ron.

- Aparentemente –Luna le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, Ron se sonrojó.

- ¿Vamos también por nuestros bañadores? –Preguntó Harry parándose.

- Paso, tengo muchos deberes por hacer, nos vemos en la cena –Hermione se levantó del pasto y comenzó a caminar a la Sala Común, sola.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció mi idea de otra profecía? Pero hay un truco allí, a ver quien lo encuentra ;)<p>

He visto que muchas personas se pasan por la historia, la leen, pero no dejan comentarios. Les pido que cualquier comentario que tengan en mente porque son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo. Para dejarlo tienen que pulsar el botón de abajo "Review this chapter" y ahí escriben todo lo que tengan en mente :) También si les gusta la historia pueden ponerla en "Story Alert" para que cada vez que suba un capítulo les llegue la notificación.

Eso es todo, y espero poder leer todo lo que tengan que decirme! :)

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Un día en la biblioteca

Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar la historia pero ustedes saben, con las vacaciones es difícil ya que casi no estuve en mi casa, pero lo bueno es que ya está aquí el 5to capítulo. :)

**IreteYero: **Me alegro que te haya gustado mi idea de la otra profecía! Al fin y al cabo todas las aventuras de Harry ocurren por una profecía, así que pensé ¿por qué no complicarle un poco más la vida? También gracias por tus consejos, verás que en este capítulo ya cambie eso. Y buscaré donde poder publicar mis pequeñas historias o los ensayos que he hecho, a ver que respuesta reciben de la gente. :)

**BlueSect0r: **jaja mi "pista" no es la gran cosa, pero estoy segura de que cuando lo leas recordarás de que va la cosa. Ya pronto lo sabrás, no falta mucho. Tienes razón, a mi también me gusta mucho más el cabello de Luna :) pero Sayuri es muy guapa en una manera muy diferente, y como dijeron los chicos, es la más bonita de las tres, y SI que eres una de las tres jaja muero por ver esa imagen ^^ cuando la hagas tienes que mandármela.

Gracias por sus comentarios! Espero disfruten este capítulo :)

* * *

><p>5<p>

Ron, al igual que Harry y las tres chicas, se quedó sentado viendo a Hermione caminando de regreso al castillo, de pronto sintió mariposas en el estómago.

- ¿Por qué no le agradamos? –Preguntó Mew con una voz inocente.

- ¡Claro que le agradan! –Exclamó Harry con una sonrisa- Pero siempre ha sido así de obsesiva con los estudios.

- ¡No es obsesiva! –Saltó Ron en su defensa- Simplemente es más aplicada que nosotros…

- Bueno, van a ir por sus trajes de baño o no, que me muero por meterme al lago de nuevo –Intervino Luna antes de que Harry le respondiera.

- No tardamos –Ron se levantó de un salto, sonrojándose un poco por la sonrisa de la chica de pelo negro.

Los dos chicos fueron a la Sala Común y ahí buscaron a Hermione en las butacas en las que siempre se sentaban, pero no estaba, así que se acercaron a Parvati Patil, una chica de su grado que iba saliendo del dormitorio de las chicas.

- ¡Parvati! Hola –Saludó Harry.

- Hola chicos –Devolvió el saludo.

- ¿Hermione está arriba? –Preguntó Ron, sin contenerse más.

- No, de hecho no lo está, con permiso –Se abrió paso entre los chicos, un poco molesta por la falta de interés de éstos en ella.

- ¿Dónde estará? –Se extraño el pelirrojo.

- En la biblioteca, tal vez; vamos a cambiarnos.

Cuándo bajaron ya estaban los cinco chicos de Konoha en el agua, Harry y Ron no tardaron en ir con ellos. Estuvieron en el agua todo el día, en una sola tarde ya se habían hecho muy amigos los 7 chicos, pero Ron se sentía raro, sabía que era por la ausencia de Hermione, aunque no entendía porque el ver a Luna le hacía sentir un poco culpable sobre eso.

- Vengan a cenar con nosotros, por favor –Pidió Harry cuando empezaba a oscurecer y debían regresar al Gran Comedor, Ron se moría de impaciencia, ya que por estar jugando habían perdido la comida.

- Claro que sí –Saltó Mew con una sonrisa en su cara.

- No lo sé… -Sakura puso una cara que parecía de miedo.

- No se si sea buena idea… -Empezó Sasuke.

- Por favor –Luna tomó su mano y le sonrió como pidiendo su permiso- Ya no estamos en Konoha, aquí nadie quiere matarnos…

- Vamos chicos… ellos comen esto todos los días… -Rogó Mew.

- Esta bien –Dijeron Sasuke, Sayuri y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

Empezaron a caminar todos juntos hacia el Gran Comedor, seguían haciendo bromas y riendo todos juntos; al entrar al Gran Comedor Ron buscó con la mirada a Hermione, pero todavía no llegaba, de hecho, la mesa de Gryffindor estaba bastante vacía; se sentaron Harry, Ron, Sayuri y Mew de un lado, en frente estaban Luna, tomada de la mano de Sasuke, y a su lado Sakura; después de unos minutos Hermione entró al Gran Comedor, se le veía ansiosa y parecía estar buscándolos con la mirada, se encontró con los ojos azules de Ron, y fue a sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Dónde estuviste? –Preguntó Ron.

- En… la Sala Común –Respondió algo nerviosa.

- No es verdad, -espetó el chico- estuviste en otro lado.

- No lo estuve… -Con esas palabras dio por terminada la plática, pero Ron sabía que mentía, más no entendía porque.

Hermione y Ron no volvieron a hablarse en toda la cena, en realidad, ni siquiera voltearon a verse hasta que llegaron a la Sala Común.

- Buenas noches –Fue lo único que dijo Hermione y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero Ron la tomó del brazo.

- Espera, -la volteó para que la mirara a los ojos- ¿Ya nos dirás donde estuviste toda la tarde?

- Ya les dije…

- No lo hiciste, –Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron tras sus gafas- no la verdad.

- Estuve aquí, en la Sala Común…

- ¡Dinos la verdad Hermione!

- ¡Estuve aquí!

Hermione se safó de su agarre y corrió hacia su dormitorio, los chicos se quedaron parados en silencio por unos minutos, observando las escaleras por las que acababa de subir Hermione.

- ¿Por qué crees que esté mintiendo? –Harry rompió el silencio y empezó a caminar.

- No tengo idea, pero no puede ser bueno…

Hermione dio un portazo al entrar al dormitorio, y agradeció internamente que estuviera vacío; odiaba que la presionaran de la forma en que lo acababan de hacer sus dos amigos, ¿Por qué no podían confiar en lo que les decía y ya?, se golpeó mentalmente después de ese pensamiento, al fin y al cabo ellos sabían cuando algo le pasaba, cuando estaba feliz o triste, cuando les mentía… como lo acababa de hacer, no sabía porque, pero sabía que no les podía decir la verdad, no es que fuera algo malo, sino que era algo donde inevitablemente le harían preguntas, preguntas que no quería responder. Involuntariamente suspiró, y, tirándose a la cama comenzó a recordar.

_- Paso, tengo muchos deberes por hacer, nos vemos en la cena –Hermione se levantó del pasto y comenzó a caminar a la Sala Común, sola._

_Se recostó en su cama durante un minuto, después se dio cuenta que no quería pasar así su tarde, así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la biblioteca, sabía que no habría nadie, tomó su libreta y comenzó a caminar._

_Caminando por los fríos pasillos de piedra del castillo las ideas empezaron a llegar a su cabeza, el hecho de que el tiempo se les terminaba, no podían evitar el hecho de que alguno de ellos muriera, podría ser cualquiera y no existía una posibilidad, fuera cual fuera, de que no pasara._

_Llegó a la biblioteca, y, justo como había supuesto, estaba vacía, se sentó en su pupitre preferido y se dio cuenta de que ya había terminado todos los deberes que tenía, así que tendría que investigar sobre cualquier otro tema, y pronto supo cuál era el que investigaría. Se levantó y comenzó a buscar en la sección de adivinación, tomó tres libros y comenzó a hojearlos. Nada. Los puso de vuelta en su lugar, tomó otros tres. Nada de nuevo. Siguió buscando entre varios títulos: _"Significado de los sueños", "Velas: colores e interpretaciones", "¿Cómo descubrir tu vida pasada?", "Profecías: ¿Verdad o mentira?"._ Sacó ese libro del estante y observó el índice. Nada. _

_- ¡Demonios! –El libró se resbaló de sus manos y paró en el suelo, el eco de sus palabras y la caída del libro resonó misteriosamente por la gigantesca biblioteca._

_- ¿Estás bien? –La respuesta voló en el aire como un pájaro a media noche, extraño, inesperado. Los estantes eran tan altos y largos, las paredes tan frías y duras, que la voz sonaba un tanto distorsionada, y el eco no dejó que Hermione reconociera de quién era la voz. Seguramente, ni había hablado con esa persona jamás. _

_- Eh… si… creo –Se asomó a buscar en los pasillos de los lados para buscar a la persona que le había hablado, pero estaban vacíos. _

_- ¿Segura? –La pregunta volvió a rebotar en las paredes de la biblioteca, ella trató de descubrir de donde venía, pero el eco hizo que la tarea le resultara completamente imposible, parecía salir de todos lados. _

_- Sí. Simplemente no encuentro nada de lo que busco. Intento investigar sobre la veracidad de las profecías –Se resignó a descubrir la identidad de su interlocutor, así que se sentó en el suelo a esperar la respuesta. _

_- Profecías… nos arruinan la vida… _

_- ¿A ti también te molesta una? –Esa voz se le hacía tan conocida: su dureza, su frialdad, su elegancia; recordaba haberla escuchado en alguno de los chicos de la escuela, no sabía en cual._

_- Algo así. No es una profecía, más bien… el destino._

_- ¿Destino? No creo en esas cosas._

_- Quisiera pensar igual, quisiera poder cambiar lo que la vida me tiene preparado, no me gusta mi destino… ojalá y fuera otro._

_- ¿Quién eres? –La pregunta salió de la boca de Hermione como vómito verbal; esa forma de hablar, ese dolor en su voz… fue algo que no había escuchado nunca. _

_- __Iswed Moon__–El chico tardó un par de minutos antes de soltar esa respuesta._

_- __¿__Iswed Moon__? ¿De dónde viene tu nombre? –Nunca había escuchado algo parecido._

_- No es mi nombre, es un… apodo. _

_- ¿Y porque no me das tu nombre? _

_- Hemos hablado bien hasta ahora, ¿No crees?, podría arruinarse todo si nos enteramos de quien somos._

_- Tiene sentido. Háblame de tu apodo._

_- Está en otro idioma…_

_- Me lo imagine._

_- …en maltés. Significa "Luna negra", no es la gran cosa, pero me agrada, es… diferente. _

_- ¿Luna negra? –Repitió Hermione._

_- Prefiero __Iswed Moon__._

_- Bien. ¿No te parece que es un poco… triste?_

_- Solitario. _

_- ¿Y eso no te molesta? _

_- No. Aprendí a aceptarlo. Así es mi vida… es como la luna. _

_- Solitaria. Bella. Inalcanzable. Todos la desean… nadie se atreve a acercarse por miedo a contagiarse de su infinita nostalgia –Razonó Hermione. _

_- Exacto, parece que tienes una poetisa dentro. _

_- Todos tenemos un poco de poeta. _

_- Eso dicen… -Con este comentario la conversación se acabó por un par de minutos, el silencio volvió a reinar en la biblioteca._

_- ¿Y tú que hacías aquí? –Preguntó finalmente Hermione._

_- Buscaba una buena novela muggle._

_- Mis padres son muggles, tal vez conozca la novela…_

_- ¿Sueño de una Noche de Verano? _

_- Nunca la he leído, pero escuché sobre ella. _

_- Yo tampoco, leí sobre ella en un libro sobre muggles. _

_- ¿Te interesan los muggles, eh? _

_- Más que interesarme me agradan, bueno, nunca he conocido a ninguno, pero no me gusta como los trata la mayoría de la sociedad mágica, pienso que también son seres humanos y debemos respetarlos, así como a las criaturas mágicas, hay que cuidarlas y respetarlas –"Este tipo es un genio" Pensó Hermione._

_- Estoy de acuerdo, todos tenemos los mismos derechos, solo por diferencias físicas no deberíamos discriminarlos… -Siguieron conversando sobre los derechos de las Criaturas Mágicas, el mundo muggle, música y muchas otras cosas más hasta poco antes de la cena._

_- ¡Vaya! Nos perdimos de la comida… -Exclamó Hermione al ver su reloj, seguía sentada en el pasillo de adivinación, y la voz del muchacho todavía parecía salir de todos lados y ninguno a la vez, como si fuera el aire mismo que respiraba._

_- Ya casi es la cena… y todavía no me has dicho como llamarte._

_- Yo no tengo un apodo como tú, todos me llaman por mi nombre, y nunca he pensado en ponerme uno… _

_- Yo tengo uno para ti…_

_- ¿Cuál es?_

_- Pero antes tendrás que prometerme que volveremos a encontrarnos, que volveremos a saber del otro. _

_- Lo prometo. _

_- Bueno, entonces lo escribiré en un pergamino –Se escuchó el rasgueo de la pluma contra la áspera superficie del pergamino- Y lo pondré mañana tras la estatua de la bruja tuerta, después tú me contestarás y así hablaremos hasta que se nos ocurra un método más práctico para hablar… ¿Qué dices?_

_- Me parece bien. _

_- Entonces es un trato, hasta mañana._

_Y no se escuchó más que pasos y la puerta de la biblioteca cerrándose. Hermione salió precipitadamente de su pasillo, pero estaba hasta el final de la biblioteca y sería casi imposible alcanzarlo, quería verlo, aunque fuera su nuca, o el dobladillo de su capa tras la esquina, corrió a la puerta y salió, pero el pasillo estaba vacío, cruzó un retrato y llegó al piso de abajo, miró a la derecha, nada, y con la vista aún hacía su lado derecho emprendió la marcha hacia la izquierda, chocó con alguien._

_- OH… lo siento, no te vi, perdón –Un pensamiento asaltó su mente, y… si acaso… ¿era él?_

_- No hay problema, yo también estaba distraído, iba leyendo y caminando –Era un chico, y venía leyendo… la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a levantarse, alzó la mirada y se encontró con __Justin Finch-Fletchley. _

_- ¿Venías de la biblioteca? –Preguntó Hermione esperanzada._

_- No, ¿Por qué? _

_- Eh… pues… por el libro… si, eso es… _

_- Ah… bien, bueno, nos vemos después._

_- Adiós._

_Siguió caminando por el pasillo buscando impacientemente con la mirada al chico misterioso que acababa de conocer, pero los pasillos, las escaleras que iba pasando estaban completamente vacíos._

Al recordar la voz del muchacho sonrió inconscientemente, acomodó la almohada y se quedó mirando el dosel de su cama mientras recordaba cada una de las palabras dichas y se iba arrullando con ellas, mientras suspiraba al compás de su sueño una imagen se creó en su mente, la silueta de un hombre con pelo rojo y ojos azules caminaba hacia ella, pero a lo lejos se vio una cabellera negra, y el pelirrojo cambio su rumbo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por el ojo de Hermione y caía en su almohada.

* * *

><p>Pues hay un nuevo misterio, ¿quién será este chico extraño? ¿Será peligroso?<p>

Chicos y chicas he visto que muchos se meten a la historia pero no dejan sus comentarios :( espero que me digan que les parece lo que escribo, sus ideas, comentarios, críticas o sugerencias. Todo lo acepto y todo me hace crecer como escritora.

Espero me puedan dejar su opinión ya que es algo que me hace mucha ilusión ^^ para los que no sepan como hacerlo aquí abajo hay un botón "Review this chapter". Ahí me pueden poner todo lo que se les ocurra y también pueden poner la historia en "Story Alert" para que reciban una notificación cada vez que actualice la historia.

Les mando un saludo y espero sus comentarios! :)


	6. Tanzanita azul

Hola!

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar este capítulo, pero ustedes saben, siempre pasa algo y al final parece que no tienes un minuto para la estas cosas cuando en realidad pasas horas haciendo otras cosas que al final son menos gratificantes.

Bueno, este capítulo es especial, se lo quiero dedicar a mi buena amiga **BlueSect0r** porque siempre ha apoyado esta historia, desde que la comencé hace ya varios años, y porque ella me dio los ánimos para actualizar hoy, gracias!

Sin más rodeos les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten. :)

* * *

><p>6<p>

Abrió los ojos, el sol se escurría por las ventanas del dormitorio, sentía como si no hubiera dormido nada en toda la noche, no recordaba nada de su sueño, pero al verse en el espejo notó que tenía marcas de lágrimas por todo el rostro, regresó al dormitorio, sacó una toalla de su baúl, volvió a entrar al baño, se desnudó y entró a una de las regaderas.

Le gustaba bañarse, no, AMABA bañarse, era relajante, la calmaba, como si el agua al chocar contra su piel se llevara cada cosa mala de su vida, dejando las buenas únicamente.

Estuvo no más de veinte minutos en la regadera, cuando recordó que debía ir a clases todavía, se puso el uniforme, la capa, y salió del dormitorio de las chicas.

Caminaba junto con Harry y Ron por los pasillos del colegio hacia el Gran Comedor; Ron, como siempre, se quejaba por el hambre que tenía, Harry, por la clase doble de pociones que tenían y que debían compartir con los de Slytherin; en cambio, Hermione se había quedado muda desde que habían pasado frente a la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta, al verla le dieron ganas de correr y buscar el pergamino, pero no podía, no enfrente de Harry y Ron.

No estaba segura de porque no les decía nada, seguramente no era algo importante, simplemente era un muchacho con el que había hablado y ya; pero sentía que no debía decírselos, aunque fueran sus mejores amigos, aunque no tuvieran secretos, aunque no significara nada, pues era sólo eso: un muchacho, uno común y corriente, uno entre todos los demás, no como… su vista se desvío inconcientemente hacia Ron, pero la bajo inmediatamente, sabía que el la veía como una amiga, una amiga y nada más, pero ella se derretía con su mirada, con el dulce canto que era su voz, con sus ojos…

"…de un azul tan intenso que el mismo cielo lo envidiaría…"

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor, sus dos amigos enfrente de ella sirviéndose platos de avena y jugo de calabaza; ese era el momento perfecto, solo se excusaría y…

- Chicos, -Dijo mientras se ponía de pie, los dos voltearon a verla- Ehmmm… ya vuelvo.

Sin otra palabra salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, ¡Pero que tonta excusa!, no, ni a excusa llegaba, no había dado una excusa, simplemente había corrido, pero la ansiedad, los nervios la estaban matando, tenía que ver si esa nota ya estaba ahí… tenía que estarlo.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad de escaleras y pasillos llegó a la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta, buscó atrás, arriba, a los lados… pero no había nada, tendría que regresar antes o después de la comida, tendría que esperar varias horas más, para ver el pedazo de pergamino que le había sido prometido a ella.

Con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies caminaba al Gran Comedor de regreso, era muy temprano, era entendible que no estuviera ahí todavía, pero… ¿Y si se había olvidado?, no, era imposible, no habían pasado más que unas cuantas horas, nadie olvida tan rápido, simplemente no había pasado por ahí, no había escrito en el pergamino o algo parecido.

Se sentó enfrente de sus amigos, cogió una tostada y le dio una mordida, sin prestar atención a las miradas interrogantes de los chicos.

- ¿Y bien…? –Preguntó Harry.

- ¿Qué? –Hermione fingió no saber a que venía la pregunta.

- ¿A dónde fuiste, Hermione? –Explotó al fin Ron.

- Eh… -No había pensado una excusa- yo… fui… ehmmm… ¡al servicio! si, eso es, fui al servicio.

- ¿Al servicio? –Los chicos parecieron darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, sin embargo no insistieron más- Apresúrate, ya casi es hora de pociones.

¡Pociones! No le agradaba mucho esa clase, pero tenía que soportarla, al fin y al cabo sabía que algún día le ayudaría contra Voldemort, últimamente eran de las únicas cosas que le importaban, cuando volteaba a ver su futuro cercano no podía encontrar otra cosa que la lucha, la batalla final, y no se atrevía a ver mas allá, le daba miedo pensar que se le pudiera acabar la vida, o a sus amigos, por eso evitaba pensar en ello.

Pasó la clase doble de Pociones, fueron a clase de Transformaciones y regresaron al Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida, Hermione estaba más impaciente que nunca, no pensaba en nada más que ese trozo de pergamino, que seguramente ya estaría ahí, esperándola.

Al terminar la comida fueron a sus siguientes clases, Harry y Ron a Adivinación, y Hermione a Runas Antiguas, pasó también esa clase, la hora más larga de su vida, y esperaba que Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se le pasara más rápido.

- ¿Qué tal Runas Antiguas? –Preguntó Ron cuando se reunieron en el cercado.

- Bien –Contestó secamente, con la mirada perdida en el castillo.

Después de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, fueron a cenar, esa había sido una clase como cualquier otra, peligrosa y aburrida.

- Vaya, hoy fue un día largo –Exclamó Hermione mientras se sentaba en la larga mesa de Gryffindor, con Ron a su lado y Harry enfrente.

- Si, pero fue una clase interesante la de Pociones –Opinó Ron.

- ¿Pociones…? ¿Qué pasó en pociones? –Se extrañó Hermione, no recordaba nada de la clase.

- Nada, Hermione –Harry la miró fijamente a los ojos- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Te estas portando muy extraña.

- Estoy bien –Harry y Ron se miraron, sabiendo que mentía de nuevo, pero, otra vez, no dijeron nada.

Empezaron a comer, y, al terminar, fueron a la Sala Común, llegando comenzaron sus deberes, y Hermione, más nerviosa que en todo el día, dijo que había olvidado un libro en la biblioteca, y que era necesario para sus deberes.

Salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, bajó las escaleras y cruzando pasillos comenzó a atravesar el camino hacia la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta, era fea, muy fea, pero no se detuvo a observarla, sino que comenzó a buscar el pergamino, y, en la base estaba, medio oculto, doblado por la mitad, y, al lado, tenía un pequeño paquete. Con las manos temblando cual gelatina tomó el pergamino y lo abrió, una estilizada letra formaba unas cuantas palabras:

Amande.

He decidido llamarte así porque significa "Almendra" en Frances,

sé que seguramente no tendrá mucho sentido, pero tu voz me

recuerda al dulce aroma de una almendra.

Te dejé un paquete, ábrelo, adentró hay dos cosas: un pergamino que

embrujé ayer en la noche, tú escribes en él, y yo lo puedo ver en el mío,

y viceversa, creo que fue una buena idea; también está un anillo, muy preciado para mi,

espero que lo uses siempre, y que te guste.

Iswed Moon.

"_Amande_" repitió en su cabeza, sonaba bien, le agradaba. Abrió el paquete ahí mismo, el papel marrón cayó al suelo dejando ver el pergamino que había dicho, y el anillo, era una argolla metálica, encima de ella, una pequeña piedra con forma de corazón, una tanzanita azul, no muy grande, de buen gusto, la alzó a la altura de sus ojos, y pudo ver a través de ella, reflejaba la luz casi como un espejo, le debió de haber costado una fortuna, era de buena calidad, y se la había regalado, a ella, un anillo tan especial, tan hermoso, y entre todas las personas del mundo se lo había regalado a ella.

Tomó el anillo con ambas manos, lo acercó a sus labios y lo besó, y se lo puso en el dedo anular; comenzó el camino de regreso a la Sala Común, ahí seguían Harry y Ron.

- Vaya, volviste a olvidar tus libros –Dijo Harry sin alzar la mirada de sus deberes de Pociones.

- No, creí que estaban en la biblioteca, pero ya recordé que los dejé en el dormitorio –Sin duda estaba mejorando en eso de las mentiras.

- Vaya, lindo anillo –Ron se levantó de su butaca y la tomó de la muñeca para poder verlo mejor- ¿Zafiro?

- No, tanzanita.

- Es muy hermoso, -Harry también se levantó para ver mejor el anillo- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- Ehmmm… pues de… mi cumpleaños, ¡Sí! Me lo regalo mi mamá, buenas noches… -¿Qué había mejorado con las mentiras? Ja! Era lo peor del mundo diciendo mentiras, tenía la capacidad inventiva de una chinche.

Subiendo las escaleras pensó en eso último, ¿La capacidad inventiva de una chinche?, se rió de si misma por haberlo pensado, jamás había escuchado algo parecido.

Antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas de sexto grado escuchó los murmullos preocupados de sus dos amigos, sin embargo, no logró entender lo que decían, y para cuando se asomó para intentar captar aunque fuera una palabra, ya habían dejado de hablar.

Cerró la puerta y se alegró de comprobar que estaba completamente sola en el dormitorio, era demasiado temprano, todas las chicas estarían en la Sala Común, en la biblioteca, o en algún pasillo.

Se sentó en su cama, y sacó el pergamino encantado; se suponía que debía escribir sobre el y _Iswed Moon_ lo recibiría, así que sacó una pluma, y con la mejor letra que pudo hacer escribió un simple:

"_Hola"_

Estaba sentado en una butaca frente al fuego, sus amigos sentados alrededor de él, todos hablaban, excepto él, quién fingía hacer sus deberes para no tener que decir nada, no se veía gran cosa, todas las luces estaban apagadas, menos la de la chimenea, por lo que todas las butacas, e incluso las personas creaban grandes y misteriosas siluetas en la pared.

Una pequeña luz bañó todo a su alrededor, y, tan pronto como había llegado, se había ido, todos en el momento voltearon a verlo, o, más bien, a su mochila, que seguía despidiendo una pequeña luz, el sabía lo que era…

- Vaya, vaya, pero ¿Qué tienes ahí, querido? –Dijo la chica que estaba más cerca de él, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y corto.

- Ya te dije que no me llames así –Sin decir otra palabra, y sin prestarle atención a los comentarios idiotas de sus compañeros, tomó su mochila y fue directo a su dormitorio, entrando cerró todas las ventanas, y apagó las velas, se sentó en su cama y corrió el dosel, prendió una vela, sacó tinta y una pluma, y con el corazón latiéndole con tanta fuerza que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, abrió el pergamino.

"_Hola"_

Sólo decía eso, "¡Que comunicativa!" pensó. Tomó la pluma, la mojó en tinta y escribió:

"_Hola, ¿Te gustó el anillo?"_

No se le ocurrió otra cosa que decirle; estaba nervioso, tanto que le temblaban las manos y le era difícil escribir.

"_Bastante, ¿Por qué es tan especial para ti?" _Esas palabras sustituyeron a las que había escrito él mismo antes.

"_Digamos que es una reliquia familiar"_ Si era una reliquia, sólo que no era de la familia… _"Algún día, talvez, te cuente la historia"_

"_¿Talvez?"_

"_No es exactamente… la clase de historia que me gusta contar" _"Y seguro no es la que te gustaría escuchar"

"_¿Qué tiene de malo?" _Pobre chica, tan inocente, pero si la historia de ese anillo tenía TODO de malo…

"_Olvidé advertirte, para que no lo robaran tiene un poderoso hechizo, lo modifiqué para que no te hiciera daño, pero no dejes que nadie más lo toque, sería muy peligroso… casi mortal"_

"_¿Por qué tanta importancia sólo por un anillo?"_

"_No me preguntes más, no puedo darte respuestas"_

"_Esta bien, me obligas entonces a preguntar tu edad…"_

"_16, ¿Y tú?" _'Que tenga dieciséis, que tenga dieciséis' Rogó.

"_También"_

"_¿Me dirás en que casa estás?" _No sabía porque había preguntado eso, al fin y al cabo el mismo había dicho que no deberían saber quien era el otro, pues no quería que supiera quien era el, hasta que se diera cuenta como era en verdad, que era más que esa máscara que usaba siempre; pero por otro lado, la curiosidad lo mataba por dentro, quería saber quién era esa chica, que era tan especial que en un solo día se había metido de esa forma en su mente, haciéndolo casi un esclavo de su imagen, una imagen invisible para el.

"_No" _¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué no ponía nada más?

"_¿Por qué no?"_ Preguntó, impaciente.

"_Creí que no querías que supiéramos quienes somos, ¿O me equivoco?"_

"_Pues no, pero me mata la curiosidad, me gustaría saber quien eres…"_

"_Igual yo…"_

"_Hay que conocernos" _Vaya, le tomó un par de minutos, pero al final… logró escribirlo.

"_¿Cuándo?" _Eso era un "si" para él.

"_Tendría que ser en una fecha especial, ¿no crees?"_

"_Supongo"_

"_¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?" _Vaya, era un poco precipitado, pero de verdad quería conocerla, además, el baile era en Halloween, faltaba apenas un mes.

"_¿Qué baile?"_ ¿Pero en que planeta vivía esa mujer?

"_El baile de Halloween, lo anunciaron hoy, había carteles en todos lados… Bueno, no importa, ¿Quisieras ir conmigo?"_

"_Sería genial"_

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Estoy segura que varios ya sabes quien es el chico misterioso, pero espero que no lo sepan para que les dure la intriga. ¿Qué pasará con ellos? ¿Si se van a conocer? Muchas cosas pueden pasar en un mes...<p>

Les quiero hacer una pregunta, me gustaría actualizar de menos una vez por semana, los sábados o domingos, asi ya saben que días checar la historia, pero ¿qué les parece mi idea? Espero sus respuestas ^^^

Otra cosa, seguramente les parezco muy repetitiva pero por favor dejenme sus comentarios! Aquí abajo hay un botón "review this chapter" donde pueden escribirme absolutamente todo lo que piensen de la historia, si tienen alguna idea o duda tambien hagánmela saber, porfavor, que es muy importante para mi, ya que mi historia, sin ustedes, es nada :)

Asi que besos! y hasta el próximo capítulo. :)


	7. El lago

Hola!

Siento tanto la demora! Había dicho que iba a actualizar una vez por semana, pero por una cosa o por otra nada más no lo he hecho, y en realidad iba a dejarlo hasta mañana pero me dije NO, tiene que ser ahora jaja así que aquí esta el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. :)

**BlueSect0r:** gracias por tu review! como siempre estas ahi y me dejas algo bonito ^^ si, ciertamente ya sabes quien es el chico misterioso jaja pero faltan muchas cosas con él que no te imaginas, asi que ya verás :) Y la Tanzanita azul es como zafiro, también hay en otros colores, como verde, que parece una esmeralda jaja te mando un beso y espero que disfrutes :)

* * *

><p>7<p>

Se estaba bañando, vaya que no le gustaba bañarse en la mañana, siempre hacía frío, pero era necesario; salió de la ducha y tomó sus lentes del lavabo, se los puso e inmediatamente su vista se aclaró.

Salió al dormitorio y se vistió, Ron seguía dormido, le lanzó un zapato para despertarlo, lo cual sirvió, y sin esperar nada más salió rumbo al Gran Comedor, se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, estaba casi vacía, todavía era muy temprano. Después de servirse un plato de cereal, inconscientemente alzó la vista hacía las puertas de roble del Gran Comedor y el estómago le dio un par de vueltas, se vio una cabellera roja, unos ojos azules y todo lo demás se perdió para él, era Ginny Weasley: su novia.

- Hola –Saludó mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios y se sentaba a su lado.

- Hola –No pudo decir nada más, su perfume floral lo hechizaba- ¿Viste lo del baile de Halloween?

- OH si, será genial, no puedo esperar… aunque no sé cómo me voy a disfrazar…

- Iremos juntos ¿Cierto?

- Por supuesto –Ginny le regaló una de esas sonrisas tan perfectas, y Harry no pudo hacer más que devolverle una.

Pasó el desayuno, y Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron a sus clases, en el receso se sentaron en la orilla del lago. No pasó más de un minuto cuando llegaron los chicos de Konoha y se sentaron con ellos.

- Es un día hermoso –Comentó Mew.

- Vamos a nadar, -Pidió Luna- pero ahora no te escapes Hermione, vamos los ocho juntos…

Apenas Luna acabó de decir esto Hermione dio un respingo, se puso muy pálida, murmuró un par de palabras ininteligibles y salió corriendo, seguramente con rumbo a la biblioteca.

- Ya vengo, voy a ver qué le pasa… -Harry se levantó y empezó a caminar.

- Vamos contigo –Sayuri y Mew caminaban justo detrás de él.

- No es necesario, a veces es un poco rara…

- Queremos ayudar… -Empezó Mew.

- A menos que te moleste, claro.

- No, para nada, vamos.

Siguieron caminando dejando atrás a Ron, Luna, Sasuke y Sakura; después de seguir un par de pisos a Hermione se dio cuenta a qué lugar iba: la biblioteca.

- Vayamos por aquí –Dijo Harry moviendo un cuadro.

- Pero ella está yendo por ese camino –Señaló Sayuri.

- Es un atajo, llegaremos antes que ella, vamos.

Y al final del pasadizo por el que iban estaba la entrada al pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca, un par de minutos después, apareció Hermione.

- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí tan rápido? –Preguntó.

- Pasadizo. ¿Nos dirás que pasa? –Pidió Harry.

- Sí, sí; síganme –Los guió hasta una de las mesas al final de la biblioteca, sacó un papel de su mochila y se los mostró.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Sayuri.

- Esto, es la profecía que hiciera que llegaran aquí –Respondió- Pero hay una pequeña falla…

- ¿Falla?

- Si, Harry, una falla –Se dirigió hacia Mew y Sayuri- ¿Vino alguien más de su mundo?

- No…

- ¿Están seguras?

- Si… solo éramos nosotros…

- ¿Cuál es la falla?

- No es tanto una falla…

- ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa, Hermione?

- Vale, pensábamos que ya iba a ser la batalla final, ¿recuerdas? –Harry asintió- Bueno, pues nos equivocamos, tenemos más tiempo…

- ¿Qué dices?

- Mira, solo llegaron cinco, aquí dice "…Y los siete entrarán a sus vidas…", falta que conozcamos a dos personas.

- Yo no he conocido a nadie… -Dijo Harry.

- Tal vez Ron –Sugirió Hermione.

- No, el me habría dicho algo así, ya sabes, el me cuenta TODO –Hermione reconoció el tono mordaz en Harry, pero prefirió no hacerle caso.

Sasuke los vio caminar, alejándose del patio, hablando entre ellos.

- ¿A dónde crees que vayan? –Preguntó Luna.

- Seguramente a la biblioteca –Respondió Ron.

- Sasuke, ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? –Sugirió Sakura, ignorando completamente a los otros dos.

- Claro…

Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar alrededor del lago, era grande, no, gigante, más de lo que había visto jamás.

- Estás raro… -Comentó Sakura tomándolo de la mano.

- ¡Suéltame! –Rugió Sasuke- No aquí, Sakura, no donde pueda vernos Luna.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

- Es mi novia…

- ¡Y yo también lo soy!

- ¿En qué cambiamos, Sakura?

- Pero, si seguimos igual que antes… igual que el primer día.

- ¡No hablo de ti! Hablo de Luna y yo…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Míralos nada más… -Ambos voltearon la vista hacia Ron y Luna, él tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, mientras que escondía su rostro en el hombro de él- No creas que no he notado la mirada que ella le dirige, o cuando su nombre sale en alguna conversación… sus ojos se iluminan; la quiero, Sakura, la quiero tal vez demasiado.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

- No lo sé, simplemente lo hago; no creas que no te quiero… o que te quiero menos, simplemente Luna es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Diferente: es como una niña, y, al mismo tiempo, tiene una madures extraordinaria… no sé cómo lo logra.

- Suenas como un adolescente enamorado… lástima que te la estén ganando.

- Di lo que quieras, ella no sabe lo que está haciendo, seguramente piensa que sólo son amigos… y seguramente él lo piensa también.

Aun así, la duda asaltó la meticulosa mente de Sasuke, ¿Quería a Ronald? "Asqueroso pelirrojo idiota" Pensó. ¿Cómo es que se habían llegado a llevar tan bien? Había pasado tan poco tiempo, él no se llevaba así con nadie de los raros de ese colegio, bueno, a veces hablaba con la chica… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah, sí, Hermione; también enamorada del tonto pecoso, ¡¿Pero que le verían esas mujeres?

Luna, sentada a la orilla del lago, observó a Harry y a sus dos mejores amigas irse.

- ¿A dónde crees que vayan? –Preguntó.

- Seguramente a la biblioteca –Respondió Ron.

- Sasuke, ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? –Sugirió Sakura, ignorándola, como siempre.

- Claro…

"Niña zonza" Pensó, "Sasuke inútil". Los observó irse caminando, Sakura tomó la mano de Sasuke, Luna volteó la cara para no ver.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Ron.

- Sasuke y Sakura –Fue lo único que dijo, lo demás era perfectamente obvio y deducible.

- ¿Está con ella? –Volvió a preguntar Ron.

- Eso creo…

- ¿Lo quieres?

- Es mi novio.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta.

- Supongo que no –Luna rió, pero con una risa amarga.

- ¿Por qué estas con él?

- Ehmmm… -Luna se quedó callada, nunca lo había pensado, un par de días antes hubiera respondido, habría podido dar una respuesta sincera, pero hoy, con esos ojos azules viéndola fijamente, simplemente se quedaba callada, petrificada, atraída por cada una de las facciones del chico sentado enfrente de ella- ¿A ti te gusta alguien? –Decidió cambiar de tema.

- Supongo.

- ¿Supones? No suenas muy convencido…

- Es… complicado.

- Supongo que podré entenderlo.

- Algún día te contaré –Prometió Ron- Pero ahora, tú cuéntame algún problema tuyo.

- Pues… me molesta no saber porque no le agrado a Hermione…

- Claro que le agradas, ¿Por qué piensas que no?

- Porque siempre me huye, nunca quiere estar cerca de mi… ni siquiera me mira –Luna volteó el rostro para que Ron no viera las pequeñas lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y que caían por sus mejillas, no sabía porque… pero le afectaba, simplemente así era ella, había cosas pequeñas que le lastimaban demasiado.

- OH! ¿Estás llorando? –Luna trató de negarlo, pero se le rompió la voz- No llores… por favor.

Ron pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Luna, tratando de hacer que dejara de llorar, ella escondió el rostro en su pecho, ocultando esas lágrimas que resbalaban por su cara y caían hacia el suelo, después de unos minutos su silencioso llanto paró, y así se quedaron, hasta que la campana indicó a los alumnos que debían regresar a sus clases, Ron besó la frente de Luna y comenzó a caminar, maldiciendo internamente la campana y al tonto de Sasuke, que pudiendo tenerla, la estaba dejando ir de una forma que la lastimaba tanto.

* * *

><p>Gracias por haber leído este capítulo :) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendolo, parecera que no es tan importante, pero desembocan muchas cosas de aqui, ademas se me hace tierno :)<p>

Les pido otro minuto más de su tiempo para decirme que opinan, bueno, malo, algún comentario o sugerencia, TODO sirve, pero por favor, háganmelo saber, los reviews son todo para mi historia, sin ustedes no soy nada.

Un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo! :X


	8. El Anillo

Hola!

Ya se que probablemente me odien y con mucha razón, les debo una disculpa a todos lo que siguen esta historia por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. ¿Qúe fue? ¿Un mes? Tal vez más, y verdaderamente no tengo ninguna excusa, pero al fin aquí esta el capítulo ocho de esta historia :) Espero que lo lean y lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>8<p>

- Déjame ver si entendí –El fin de semana había llegado, y estaban los ocho chicos sentados en una mesa en la biblioteca; había pergaminos, plumas y tinta desperdigados por toda la mesa- Descubriste que, aparte de ellos –Ron señaló a los chicos de Konoha- nos falta conocer a otras dos personas…

- Exacto.

- Pero, ¿Y si las otras dos personas las conocen ellos?

- No, Ron, no tiene sentido; falta que alguno de nosotros tres –Hermione señaló a Harry, a Ron y a ella misma- conozca a otras dos personas.

- No entiendo de donde sacas eso.

- ¡Entonces escucha, Ron!

- ¡Estoy escuchando! –Ron hizo un ademán con la mano, y, por accidente, le pegó a un tarrito de tinta que cayó sobre la mano de Hermione, manchándole la ropa.

- Bien hecho, tonto.

Hermione se sacó el anillo de la mano, el cual también se había ensuciado, lo dejó en la mesa, y salió corriendo al baño. Harry hizo un conjuro con el cual desapareció toda la tinta de los pergaminos, la mesa y el anillo. Todos se quedaron callados.

- Que hermoso anillo… -Murmuró Sayuri, rompiendo así el silencio.

- Es de Hermione –Respondió Harry.

- Vaya, de verdad es hermoso –Luna acercó un poco el rostro a él, y se vio reflejada, lo siguiente pasó muy rápido: Luna estiró un poco la mano para tomar el anillo, desde la entrada de la biblioteca se escuchó gritar a Hermione un: "¡No lo toques! ¡NO!", en el momento que los dedos de la chica sostuvieron el anillo, una luz cegadora bañó el lugar, por un par de segundos nadie pudo ver nada, y, cuando se apagó la luz se escuchó un grito, un estruendo, y pudieron ver a Luna tirada en el suelo del otro lado de la biblioteca, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, un estante perdió el equilibrio, la aplastó y todo había acabado.

- ¡Luna! –Ron y Sasuke se levantaron y corrieron al mismo tiempo, pero las habilidades físicas de Sasuke eran mayores, por lo que llegó antes a su lado, e intentó mover el librero con las manos.

- ¡Muévete! –Gritó Ron- _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

- ¡¿Qué es todo este alboroto? –La Señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, llegó a donde estaba todo, en un instante se puso blanca y, con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una camilla debajo de Luna, y salió corriendo con la camilla delante hacia la enfermería; todos los chicos salieron corriendo de la biblioteca, siguiendo a la Señora Pince, cuando estaban en el pasillo, Ron tomó a Hermione del brazo y se la llevó aparte, Harry los siguió.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso? –Ron habló muy bajo, pero se notaba que estaba enojado, como pocas veces lo había estado.

- ¿Qué es ese anillo? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? –Harry habló a su vez, también estaba enojado, pero nada comparable con la furia de Ron.

- Fue un regalo –Hermione se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido seguir mintiendo, al fin y al cabo el anillo casi había matado a Luna, si es que no estaba ya muerta.

- ¿De quién? –Ron tenía tan apretados los dientes que apenas y se le entendían las palabras.

- No sé…

- ¡¿Hermione? –Se alteró tanto que la tomó fuertemente de los hombros y la pegó contra la pared, la chica no hizo nada, estaba blanca como la cera y lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos, Harry nada más puso una mano sobre el brazo de su amigo para tratar de calmarlo. No sirvió de nada- ¿De quién? –Siseó.

- ¡No lo sé! No sé su nombre, nunca lo dijo… -Hermione rompió en llanto.

- ¿Cómo te lo dio? –Preguntó Harry, mientras trataba de soltar a la chica del agarre de Ron.

Hermione contó la corta historia del chico misterioso, les dijo absolutamente todos los detalles, excepto, claro, que lo pensaba conocer.

- Nos mentiste –Fue lo único que dijo Harry.

- Dijiste que no habías conocido a nadie ¡Eso era importante, Hermione!

- Lo sé.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? ¿No crees que podría ser un mortifago?

- ¡No! No es un mortifago, ni nada parecido.

- Tiene dieciséis, igual que nosotros; va en el colegio; te dio un anillo que si lo tocas, te mueres: para mi podría ser Draco Malfoy –Opinó Ron.

- NO es Malfoy, ese chico es una lacra asquerosa, Iswed es todo lo contrario a Malfoy; y el anillo es una reliquia familiar, el hechizo es para evitar robos.

- Vaya, por lo que fuera es un hechizo muy peligroso.

- ¿Por qué tanta protección, Hermione? –Ron volvió a apretar el brazo de la chica.

- ¡Cálmate, Ron! ¡La vas a lastimar! –El pelirrojo la soltó.

- Vamos –Ordenó- Veamos cómo está Luna.

En silencio los tres chicos comenzaron el camino a la enfermería, cuando llegaron, estaba completamente vacía, excepto por los chicos de Konoha, la Señora Pince, Madame Pomfrey y… Dumbledore; cuando se abrieron las puertas, todos voltearon a verlos.

- ¿Qué tal está? –Preguntaron los tres al unísono.

- Ya está mejor –Respondió Madame Pomfrey- ayudó bastante que la hubieran traído tan rápido, no la tuvimos que internar en San Mungo, no sé cuándo recupere la conciencia, puede ser en horas, o días.

- Su estado fue ocasionado por un objeto embrujado –Continuó explicando Dumbledore- el hechizo era muy poderoso, no le ha dejado ninguna marca, excepto en los dedos –El Profesor tomó la mano de Luna y les mostró los dedos, los tenía negros, como si estuvieran muertos- por lo que sabemos que con esa mano tomó el objeto que la dañó, ¿Me permiten un momento, Harry, Ron, Hermione? –Dijo mientras señalaba la puerta de la enfermería.

- Claro, Profesor –Los cuatro salieron, y cuándo ya estaban fuera y con la puerta cerrada, Dumbledore habló:

- ¿Qué pasó en la biblioteca? Los amigos de la chica no me dijeron ni una palabra.

- No sabemos bien, profesor –Dijo Ron- Estábamos todos hablando, Hermione salió al baño, y de pronto todo se llenó de una luz blanca y Luna salió volando contra el librero.

- Si eso es todo, volveré para hablar con Madame Pomfrey, con permiso –El Profesor Dumbledore volvió a entrar en la enfermería, casi en el instante los chicos de Konoha salieron y se reunieron con ellos.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó Harry casi en un susurro.

- Esto es entre nosotros, no debemos meter más personas o se va a complicar demasiado –Explicó Ron- Esto se queda aquí, nadie tiene porque enterarse, ¿Está bien?

- Si.

- Bueno, ha sido un día agitado, voy a acostarme –Sin decir nada más, Hermione se dio media vuelta y se perdió en el castillo.

- Vale, quería hablar con ustedes a solas –Dijo Harry cuando al fin Hermione había desaparecido de su vista- ¿Ustedes saben, ehmmm, espiar?

- Claro –Rió Mew- Es nuestra especialidad.

- Necesito que sigan a Hermione, debemos saber quién es esa persona con la que está hablando, esto empieza a ponerse muy peligroso.

- Al fin algo de acción –Susurró Sakura mientras corría y los demás la seguían.

Todo pasó en una fracción de segundo, apenas Harry había acabado de decir las últimas palabras, Sakura ya había empezado a correr, e, instintivamente, ella también, volteó a su izquierda y derecha y se alegró en comprobar que no había sido la única que la había seguido de esa manera tan impulsiva.

No pasaron más que un par de segundos antes de que tuvieran que detenerse, no había pasado nunca tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, pero sentía la adrenalina en las venas, sus reflejos seguían siendo los mejores de los de su grupo, le encantaba correr, era rápida, ágil, ligera; el viento golpeaba su rostro, su cuerpo, su cabello… rojo como el fuego.

- Tendremos que seguirlos por parejas; Mew, tu conmigo –Ordenó Sayuri- Sakura, Sasuke, ustedes por afuera; saben cuál de las torres es el dormitorio, vayan y espérenla para observarla por la ventana.

- Bien.

Sasuke y Sakura corrieron, y, en un segundo habían desaparecido.

- Ven –Susurró Sayuri- No debe vernos.

Se agachó para poder pasar detrás de una estatua sin que la vieran, Mew la siguió con la misma habilidad impresionante que los caracterizaba tanto. No conocía tanto el castillo como para realizar una operación de espionaje decente, pero sabía que haría un excelente trabajo… con que no le pusieran hechizos en el camino.

La siguieron por pasillos, escaleras, pasadizos; de vez en cuando lograban ver la silueta de Sakura y Sasuke trepando fuera de las ventanas, era muy raro, apenas habían pasado unos días y ya habían perdido la experiencia.

La chica se paró frente a un cuadro que tenía una señora gorda, con vestido rosa, y murmuró unas palabras, que, por más que intentaron descifrar, no lo lograron; no había forma de pasar si no sabías la contraseña, hasta ahí había llegado su aventura, esperaba que Sasuke y Sakura tuvieran más suerte.

Sakura estaba balanceándose en el pretil de una de las ventanas del castillo, el frío de la pared de piedra se colaba por entre sus ropas, la lluvia golpeaba ligeramente su rostro y hacía más difícil la tarea que tenían por delante, desde donde estaba parada podía ver a lo lejos la torre donde estaba el dormitorio, debían llegar antes que la chica, para así poder entrar sin que lo notara.

La chica alzo la vista, si llegaban al techo podrían irse por ahí, sería mucho más fácil, el problema era que empezaba a llover cada vez más fuerte y el agua empezaba a caer y podría tirarlos. Sonrió. Era una aventura más.

Alzó los brazos para poder alcanzar la ventana que estaba justo arriba, y con la fuerza de sus brazos se levantó hasta que volvió a quedar parada sobre el pretil, Sasuke la imitó, siguieron subiendo, trepando por las ventanas y pedazos de piedras que estaban ligeramente salidos, después de no más de dos minutos ya estaban en el techo, eso había sido fácil, corrieron, lo más rápido que podían, sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo moviéndose para llegar a la torre en tan sólo unos segundos.

- Está vacía –Susurró Sasuke- Si es el dormitorio de las chicas, mira nada más el decorado.

- Bien, entremos –Jaló la manija de la ventana, pero estaba cerrada, cerrada con magia.

- Tendremos que romper la ventana –Sugirió el chico.

- ¿Crees que sirva?

- Tendremos que probar.

Sasuke se agarró de la orilla del techo y se dejó caer contra la ventana, que estalló en mil pedazos.

- ¡Sasuke! –Sakura entró por la ventana rota hasta el cuarto, el chico estaba tirado en el suelo, tenía pequeños cortes en todo el cuerpo, nada de qué preocuparse.

- Ya viene alguien, escóndete –De un sólo movimiento Sasuke ya estaba debajo de una cama, perfectamente escondido, no se veía ni un pelo suyo; pero Sakura quería un escondite menos humillante, observó el cuarto: cinco cómodas, cinco camas con dosel, se subió a la parte de arriba de la cama, con un kunai hizo un pequeño agujero para poder ver lo que pasaba debajo de ella, en la cama; un segundo después entró Hermione al cuarto, se sentó en la cama, corrió las cortinas y sacó un pergamino; era perfecto, podía ver todo lo que hacía.

"_Hola"_ Escribió simplemente en el pergamino.

* * *

><p>Vale, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que esten intrigados, preocupados, que este capítulo les haya sacado alguna emoción :)<p>

Ahora más que nunca necesito pedirles su review, es importante para mi para poder seguir creciendo cómo escritora, sus palabras no sólo me dan aliento para continuar, sino que me ayudan a encontrar errores, cosas tanto que no les gustan como que si de la historia. Cualquier cosa se les agradece y recuerden sigan leyendo!

Antes de despedirme quiero decirles que he decidido postularme cómo _Beta Reader_, tanto en historias en español cómo en inglés. Pueden pasarse por mi perfil para checarlo y/o mandarme un Mensaje Privado (PM), espero que lo consideren, y si quieren ayuda con algo no duden en pedirla.

Creo que eso es todo, espero sus comentarios, les mando un saludo a todos y todas esperando que se encuentren bien.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. La Sala de los Menesteres

Vale, lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia.

No los entretengo más así que ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>9<p>

- ¡¿Lo va a conocer? –Harry estaba con Sasuke y Sakura afuera de la enfermería, Ron, Sayuri y Mew estaban dentro, hablando con Luna, quien ya había despertado y le estaban haciendo los últimos estudios para que pudiera salir.

- Si –Contestó Sakura- En un baile de… ehmm… "_Jallowain_"

- "Halloween" –La corrigió Harry- No puedo creerlo, apenas anteayer fue el accidente de Luna, y aún así lo va a conocer… es imposible. ¿No dijo su nombre?

- Iswed.

- ¿Iswed? Que nombre tan raro.

- Talvez no sea un nombre –Sugirió Sasuke- el la llamaba a ella "Amande"

- Usan apodos… que extraño…

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Ron, a su lado estaba Luna, y junto a ella estaban Sayuri y Mew.

- Hermione va a conocer al chico extraño, usan apodos, no sabemos quién es.

- ¿Sabemos cuándo lo va a conocer? –Preguntó Ron, se le veía alterado, sin embargo, intentaba controlarse.

- Si, en el baile de Halloween.

- Pues lo primero que tenemos que hacer es tratar de hacerla entrar en razón, que se de cuenta de su error, y si no lo logramos, pues ese día no podemos separarnos de ella.

- Bien, yo hablaré con ella –Dijo Harry.

- No creo que sea buena idea –La voz de Luna se escuchaba un poco ronca por no haber hablado mientras había estado en la enfermería- Miren, las personas escuchan más cuando los consejos se los da alguien que no sea tan apegado a ella, es más fácil que haga caso si no lo habla con alguno de ustedes dos.

- Bien –Suspiró Ron- ¿Lo harás tú, Luna?

- No, yo no le agrado.

- ¿Sayuri? –Preguntó Harry.

- No lo sé…

- Yo lo haré –Se ofreció Sasuke.

- Bien.

- Vamos a comer –Pidió Luna mientras se tomaba del estomago- Me muero de hambre.

Después de la comida Luna se despidió, se sentía muy cansada y se fue a su cabaña, se tiró en la cama e intentó dormir, pero había algo que la tenía muy inquieta, quería salir a caminar, pero no quería que la vieran salir, quería estar sola, abrió la ventana y salió por ahí.

Apenas estaba obscureciendo, el sol se alcanzaba a ver por encima de las copas de los árboles, volteó a ver el castillo, y sus ojos se posaron sobre una ventana en el séptimo piso, no alcanzaba a ver nada dentro de ella, por supuesto, pero podía recordar unas palabras dichas por los profesores mientras ellos pensaban que Luna estaba dormida.

"_¿La Sala de los Menesteres?"_ Había preguntado Madame Pomfrey.

"_Si, la que aparece cuándo alguien la necesita, en el séptimo piso frente al tapiz de Barnabás _el Chiflado_" _Contestó Dumbledore_ "Esa sala está llena de cosas extrañas"_

La curiosidad era uno de los defectos de Luna, así que decidió ir a buscar esa sala de la que habían hablado, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al séptimo piso, se había estado preguntando como iba a reconocer el tapiz de Barnabás_ el Chiflado_, pero cuando lo vio instantáneamente se dio cuenta de que era ese, pues el hombre intentaba enseñarle Ballet a unos trolls, nadie en su sano juicio podría hacer eso.

"Pasar tres veces frente a la pared" Repitió para si misma, pasó tres veces, de un lado a otro de la pared, y a la tercera, apareció una alta puerta de roble. "Perfecto" Pensó. Con el corazón en la mano abrió la puerta, y se encontró con un cuarto obscuro, no había nada, ni muebles, una ventana o un cuadro, pero en una esquina de la habitación había una silueta, era una persona sentada en el suelo, hecha un ovillo. Se acercó un poco, el eco de sus pasos alertaron a esa persona de que no estaba sola e instintivamente se paró, la puerta se cerró con un ruido sordo y quedaron completamente a obscuras, no se podía ver nada.

- _¡Lumos!_ –Susurró la otra persona que estaba en el cuarto, y se hizo una pequeña luz, al fin Luna pudo ver a la otra persona.

_-_ ¿Ron?

- ¡Luna! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Ron.

- Vine a investigar un poco, descubrí que no conozco casi nada del castillo, ¿Y tú?

- Pues, nada, en realidad, sólo pensando.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué?

- En una chica… creo.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Es que –Ron dio un paso hacia ella, la miró a los ojos- es… complicado…

- Creo que podré entender.

- Pues, es esta chica que me gusta… pero no sé si le gusto, y a veces siento que si, pero otras veces parece que somos amigos y ya. El problema es que desde que la conozco no la dejo de pensar, y al principio creí que era porque me había impresionado mucho, porque es divertida, es inteligente… pero en estos días me di cuenta que no.

- ¿La quieres mucho?

- Si. No. No lo sé, es…

- ¿Complicado? –Preguntó Luna.

- Si. Siempre lo es ¿no?

- ¿Qué?

- El amor.

- ¿La amas?

- Si –Los ojos de Ron se iluminaron, incluso en la oscuridad abrasadora de ese lugar- Si, la amo, ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Si la amo más que lo que amo a esta vida, si cada día que despierto es porque anhelo volver a verla… tengo miedo…

- ¿Miedo? -Luna le dio la espalda, no quería que lo notara, pero hablar así con el era como una puñalada en el corazón.

- ¿Qué tal si… no me quiere?

- Tendrás que decirle lo que sientes por ella.

- Lo acabo de hacer…

El corazón de Luna se paró por un segundo; se quedo inmóvil, de pie, dándole la espalda a Ron, pensando, repitiendo en su cabeza las palabras recién pronunciadas, creyendo por un segundo haber entendido mal, pero no, no existía error posible, sus palabras habían sido claras, demasiado, talvez.

Ron no sabía el porque de sus palabras, simplemente las había dicho, habían salido de su boca sin razón, sin que el las hubiera forzado, y, sin embargo, eran las más sinceras que había dicho en su vida.

Apenas habían pasado un par de segundos, y Luna seguía paralizada en su lugar, escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, casi sin darse cuenta se dio la vuelta, tenía unos ojos azules fijos en ella, no necesitaban decir más palabras, sus ojos hablaban por ellos; estaba nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, que decir, su aliento golpeándole el rostro la petrificaba.

La varita cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, la luz se apagó y, en medio de la obscuridad sus manos buscaron las de ella, tan suaves, delicadas… simplemente perfectas.

En las paredes aparecieron unas cuantas velas, iluminaron el salón donde estaban, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos prestó atención en todos los objetos que iban apareciendo poco a poco a su alrededor, estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro.

Miles de pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Ron, tan rápidos, tan confusos, que no podía concentrarse en ninguno, así que decidió seguir a su corazón, no pensar nada más y hacer lo que no se hubiera atrevido a hacer jamás: la besó.

No se había dado cuenta de cómo había pasado, pero la estaba besando, y ella, respondió a ese beso, sus manos instantáneamente se cruzaron tras su cabeza, en ese momento se olvidó de todo… de todo lo que había pasado antes de llegar a ese castillo, su vida, sus amigos… Sasuke; dio un brinco de sólo pensarlo, Sasuke, si se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando… pero no le importaba lo que pudiera pensar, decir, incluso hacer… ya no le importaba si estaba con Sakura, no le importaba si la amaba, si la prefería sobre ella, si hacían público su noviazgo, se casaban y tenían hijos, ese era un futuro totalmente ajeno a ella, en ese momento sabía que era lo que quería, y se estaba acercando a besarlo una vez más.

No sabía que había pasado exactamente, había visto la duda en los ojos de Luna, pero tan pronto como había llegado se había ido, y, de nuevo la tenía entre sus brazos, la estaba besando, el beso más dulce, el más perfecto que hubiera existido jamás.

Luna dio un paso hacia atrás, el cual Ron dio hacia delante, otro paso y las piernas de Luna chocaron con algo a la altura de su rodilla, cayó de espalda sobre algo suave, el peso de Ron la aplastó por un segundo; se miraron un instante y se vio reflejada en esos ojos azul cielo; se dio cuenta que no le faltaría nada más… jamás.

Ron estaba impaciente, no quería soltarla nunca, sentía su cuerpo temblar debajo del suyo, no podía hacer más que besarla, y así lo hizo, mientras que sus manos recorrían ansiosamente cada parte de su cuerpo.

- ¡Hermione! –El nombre resonó en las frías paredes de piedra del séptimo piso.

- ¡Sasuke! –La chica instantáneamente se sacó el anillo de tanzanita azul del dedo y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su capa- Son las once de la noche –Añadió viendo su reloj pulsera- ¿Qué pasa?

- Debo hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sabemos que lo vas a conocer –Dijo secamente Sasuke.

- ¿Qué…?

- Vimos lo que hablabas con él, no debes hacerlo, sería peligroso.

- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

Sasuke no había siquiera movido los labios para responder esa pregunta cuando un ruido sordo inundo el pasillo del séptimo piso, Hermione se sobresaltó, y de un sólo salto se oculto tras una estatua al final del pasillo, con una seña le indico a Sasuke que se escondiera, y no hiciera ruido alguno, no era necesario pedírselo: encogió las piernas, agachó la cabeza y se volvió de piedra, incluso parecía no respirar.

Se escucharon voces, la chica sacó su varita y se asomó por un lado de la estatua, no tardo más de un segundo en reconocer a las personas que se alejaban, tomadas de la mano, viéndose entre si, el chico se acercó a su compañera y le robó un beso, sin decir nada y sin dejar de verse desaparecieron por el pasillo.

- OH… -Hermione salió de detrás de la estatua, apenas y se movía, estaba petrificada, pero no era nada comparable con el estado de Sasuke: inmóvil, hincado en el suelo, viendo hacia el vacío, con los puños apretados- Ehmm… ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?

- Si, bien.

El odio destelló en los ojos de Sasuke con el reflejo del recuerdo de su novia con Ron; se irguió lentamente, la mirada fija en el pasillo, y con un sólo y limpió movimiento sacó su kunai de entre sus ropas, empezó a caminar a paso lento, muy lento, sin decir nada. Hermione tardó apenas un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

- ¡NO! ¡Sasuke, no! –Hermione corrió e intento tomarlo del brazo, pero él era muy fuerte y se zafó sin dificultad alguna- ¡¿De verdad planeas hacerlo?

- Si –Respondió secamente, arrastrando a Hermione, quién se resistía a soltar su brazo.

- No puedes matarlos… -Susurró la chica ya sin aliento, se quedó parada en medio del pasillo, viéndolo caminar tan sólo unos pasos más, antes de detenerse igual que ella, lentamente se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos, se revolvió el cabello mientras decía en un tono amenazador:

- Mírame…

Con una sonrisa malévola en los ojos dio media vuelta, y emprendió la carrera.

- _¡Impedimenta!_

El hechizo de Hermione cubrió con una barrera invisible el pasillo, Sasuke chocó con ella y salió despedido hacia atrás, "¡¿Qué has hecho?" Gritó encolerizado, "¡Quítalo! ¡Quítalo ya!" su furia era tal que incluso las duras paredes de piedra parecieron estremecerse, sin embargo la chica no se movió ni un centímetro, ella le daba igual, pero debía protegerlo a él, no podía dejar que le pasara nada, absolutamente NADA.

- No puedes matarlos –Repitió más para ella misma, para recordarse porque estaba haciendo eso.

- ¡Quita la magia! –De dos pasos ya estaba de nuevo frente a Hermione.

- No puedes matarlos.

- No lo haré… –Dijo Sasuke.

- ¿De verdad? –La chica creyó no haber escuchado bien, pero después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que si había dicho eso.

- No los mataré… –Hermione levantó la varita muy confundida por el cambio de opinión, pero aún así quitó el hechizo y empezó a caminar muy despacio, dejando a Sasuke atrás- …por ahora –Terminó de decir, y guardando su kunai, comenzó despacio, muy despacio el camino hacia su cabaña.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Espero que lo hayan encontrado tierno, pero que la ultima amenaza de Sasuke les de una pista de lo que viene en el próximo capítulo, aunque este fue un poco tranquilo en el próximo les prometo que tendrán bastante acción.<p>

Les recuerdo que he decidido empezar como _Beta Reader_, tanto en historias en español como en inglés. Hago de todo desde redacción, ortografía o puedo ayudarles a ponerle pies a alguna de sus historias, así que si a alguien le interesa hagámelo saber por el medio que prefiera. Si no les acabo de convences pasense por mi perfil, que allí viene más.

Espero sus comentarios, dudas y/o sugerencias.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	10. Luna y Sasuke

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia. Cómo les prometí va a tener un poco más de acción que los anteriores, espero que les guste. :)

* * *

><p>10<p>

Estaba sentado en una esquina de la Sala Común, en medio de una obscuridad tan densa que podría cortarse con un cuchillo; volvió a ver su reloj, impaciente, "las doce en punto" susurró para si mismo, tenía más de media hora que le había mandado el último mensaje, uno de tantos, comenzaba a preocuparse, ¿Y si le había pasado algo?, habían dicho que a esa hora hablarían, pero no le contestaba, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, estaba tan oscuro que solo se veía negro a donde volteara, tomó la varita y encendió una vela, volteó a ver su reflejo en la ventana: su cabello estaba despeinado, sus labios contraídos en una mueca, y sus ojos más vacíos que nunca, sus ojos, que habían visto cosas más aterradoras que las que nadie en ese castillo, incluso más que las que había visto Harry Potter.

- Potter.

El nombre voló de entre sus labios y se perdió en la oscuridad solitaria que lo envolvía. Potter, sus grandes aventuras y hazañas, sus poderes, lo admiraba como pocas personas lo hacían realmente, nadie podía ver su historia, sus batallas, su cicatriz de la misma forma que él, no existía ninguna persona que deseara tan ardientemente ser Potter, simplemente era… perfecto.

"_Siento haber tardado tanto, pero hubo una… situación"_

"_No hay problema" _Respondió con manos temblorosas _"¿Qué pasó? ¿Está todo bien?"_

"_Supongo, sólo es éste chico del que te hablé… lo vi con una chica"_

"_Vaya…"_ No sabía que decir, estaba en blanco _"¿Estás bien?"_ Preguntó finalmente.

"_Si, digo, el puede hacer lo que le venga en gana"_

"_¿Cuándo lo viste?"_

"_Hace rato, estaba en el séptimo piso con ella"_

"_Lo siento"_

"_Si, yo también; me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansada"_

"_Vale, duerme bien, descansa"_

Suspiró. Cerró el pergamino y lo guardó en su mochila, subió las escaleras a su dormitorio, era noche, estaba cansado, debía dormir. Se tiró en la cama sin desvestirse siquiera, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenuo? ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que ella lo quería cómo él?

La luz del sol apenas empezaba a asomar por entre las cortinas de su cuarto, sin embargo, la despertaron con un sobresalto, se quedó sentada en su cama, como un golpe le vino a la mente el recuerdo de la noche anterior, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama; pasaron unos minutos sin que se moviera, pero al final se decidió a levantarse de su cama, se metió a la ducha y se quedó allí un buen rato, sólo dejando que el agua golpeara su cuerpo, salió y vio su cara en un espejo, su cabello negro se pegaba a su cara mojada y a su cuello, marcando más que nunca el contraste con su pálida piel, salió a su habitación y se vistió, una blusa a rayas, un pantalón negro, unas botas igualmente negras, se arreglo el cabello, la cara, y con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho, bajó las escaleras y entró en la pequeña e improvisada cocina que tenían.

- ¡Luna! Buenos días.

- Buenos días.

Estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa Mew, Sayuri y Sakura; Luna se sentó junto a Sayuri y cogió un poco de arroz del tazón que estaba en el centro.

- ¿Dónde está Sasuke? –Preguntó Luna con la boca llena.

- ¡Luna! ¡Come bien! –La regañó Sakura.

- Salió –Respondió Sayuri.

- Y no te recomiendo que vayas a buscarlo –Agregó Mew- Se veía enojado.

- No entiendo por qué –Murmuró Luna mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

- No lo sé, podríamos… recorrer el castillo.

- Si, será divertido.

Salieron las cuatro chicas y durante varias horas estuvieron recorriendo el bosque y los alrededores del castillo, alrededor de las dos fueron a los patios para encontrarse con Harry, Ron y Hermione; se sentaron en el pasto junto a ellos.

- Sólo falta una semana –Dijo Harry, sonriendo.

- ¿Hablas del baile? –Preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Qué baile? –Cuando Luna preguntó esto, Hermione puso mala cara y se volteo.

- El de Halloween –Le respondió Ron, quien se sonrojó cuando vio a la chica a los ojos- Es éste sábado –Bajó la mirada.

- No sé de que disfrazarme –Comentó Harry, pensativo.

- Ya encontraremos algo amigo, yo tampoco tengo ni idea.

- ¡Miren! Ya viene Sasuke… Me pregunto donde estaría –Comentó Hermione con tono mordaz, mientras señalaba a Sasuke, que iba entrando al patio.

La respiración de Luna se detuvo un instante, el mismo en el que Sasuke sacó su kunai de entre sus ropas, con un movimiento tan rápido que fue imperceptible para todos… menos Sayuri.

Sasuke emprendió la carrera en dirección a Ron con el kunai en alto, entre sus manos. Sayuri, quien era la que tenía los reflejos más desarrollados del grupo, se levantó de un salto y golpeó a Sasuke con el cuerpo, el sonido fue como el de una piedra que choca con una pared, y ambos chicos salieron despedidos varios metros en direcciones opuestas.

Sasuke se levantó de nuevo y corrió de nuevo hacia Ron, mas rápido y más furioso que nunca, soltó un grito, todos en el patio los veían, Sayuri volvió a correr hacia él, pero de un golpe la apartó de su camino, Luna se paró frente a él e intentó pararlo, pero la esquivo, quedaban no más de tres metros para llegar al chico, y los recorrió en dos segundos, suficientes para que Sakura y Mew se posicionaran frente a los tres magos.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_

El hechizo salió de la varita de Hermione, golpeó en el pecho a Sasuke y lo hizo rodar varios metros más.

- Entren al castillo –Les ordenó Sakura.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? –Preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Queremos ayudar! –Dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita.

- No pueden –Luna se acercó- Puede ser peligroso.

- Pero…

- ¡Vamos! –Los apuró Sakura- Ya viene de nuevo… ¡Corran!

Los tres chicos no se movieron de su lugar, en cambio, apuntaron sus varitas a Sasuke, "No lancen ningún hechizo" les indicó Luna al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Sasuke, le saltó encima y lo tiró al suelo.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? –Le soltó entre dientes, mientras seguía encima de él, deteniéndolo con el cuerpo.

- ¿De verdad creíste que no me iba a enterar? –Con un empujón se la quitó de encima- ¿Que todo iba a quedar en secreto? –Se levantó, con cada uno de sus movimientos impregnados de odio.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó, temiendo saber la respuesta.

- ¡De ti y el pelirrojo! –Escupió- Los vimos… ayer, Hermione y yo…

- Sasuke… yo…

- ¡CALLA!

Tomó su kunai con ambas manos y lo bajó con toda la fuerza que tenía, Luna rodó en el pasto y pateó la mano de Sasuke, el kunai voló y se perdió en alguna parte del patio.

- No importa… ¡Te mataré con mis propias manos! –Siseó Sasuke.

- ¡LUNA! –Ron hizo el ademán de correr hacia ella, con la varita en alto.

- No –Lo detuvo Sakura, tomándolo del brazo con una fuerza casi inhumana.

- Es su pelea –Intervino Sayuri- No la tuya.

- Debemos ayudarla –Se quejó Harry, Hermione estaba en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Pero… -Un grito de dolor interrumpió la frase sin decir de Ron, todos voltearon, el patio se había vaciado completamente, sólo estaban ellos, y, no muy lejos: Luna y Sasuke, ella pegada contra una pared, el cargándola con una sola mano por el cuello- ¡Va a matarla! –Luna volteó lentamente la cabeza, para verlo.

- ¡No hagas nada, Ron! ¡Esto es entre él y yo!

Una patada en el pecho y Sasuke cayó de espaldas sobre el pasto, Luna corrió al lado contrario del patio, comenzó a escalar la pared de piedra hasta alcanzar un techo bajo, de uno o dos pisos máximo, Sasuke, por supuesto, la seguía muy de cerca, la alcanzó y la tomó por los hombros, la volteó bruscamente y de una bofetada la chica cayó sobre el suelo del techo, con una patada le rompió la nariz, de la cual comenzó a brotar sangre que corría por su piel pálida y se perdía en su cabello negro, ella no se movía, tenía los ojos cerrados, sentía la sangre caliente en su cara, su sabor mezclándose en su boca, seguía sin moverse, sintió a Sasuke ponerse en cuclillas a su lado, claramente creía que estaba inconsciente, podía escuchar su respiración, agitada, nerviosa; lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba sentado junto a ella, con la cara entre sus manos, se veía frágil, cansado, derrumbado, nunca lo había visto así.

- ¿Sasuke? –Lo tomó suavemente del hombro, el chico se levantó de un salto, con el cual cayó del techo- ¡Sasuke!

Estaba sentado en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, Ron a su izquierda, Hermione a su derecha, ninguno de los tres hablaba, tenían las cabezas agachadas; la puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella entró el director, se tomó su tiempo para llegar a su silla y se sentó, cruzó los dedos frente a su cara, con los ojos azules danzando de Hermione, a Harry, a Ron, y de regreso.

- Quiero saber qué pasó –Dijo con voz serena, sin embargo, no podían ignorar que era una orden.

- No estamos seguros –Empezó Harry- Sasuke comenzó a atacar a Luna… no sabemos por qué –Ron asintió.

- Tuvo suerte de que no le pasara nada grave, fue una caída peligrosa, sin embargo, nuestra enfermera es muy experimentada.

- Tuvo suerte –Repitió Ron.

- Si no saben nada… pueden irse –Dumbledore señaló la puerta, los tres se levantaron y salieron del despacho.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer, Ron? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –Preguntó el azabache finalmente, temiendo saber la respuesta.

- Tu sabes –Hermione habló por primera vez en todo el día- tu amigo y Luna… ayer en la sala de los menesteres… creo que es bastante deducible.

- ¿Y tu qué hacías ahí, de todos modos? –Preguntó Ron, obviamente sin saber que más responder, y poniéndose más rojo que nunca.

- Hablaba con Sasuke…

- Que conveniente… justo en el lugar y momento indicados, ¿Nos seguían?

- ¡No seas idiota, Ron! –Hermione se fue murmurando cosas que no lograron entender.

- Si fuiste muy idiota –Le reprochó Harry.

- Lo sé, no supe que más decir…

- Se nota… entonces ¿Qué pasó?

- Ehmm… pues, nos besamos…

- ¿Nada más?

- No.

- OH… bueno, ¿Y qué pasará?

- ¿Con quién?

- Con Luna, por supuesto.

- No tengo idea.

Se levantó de la silla por décima vez en el tiempo que llevaba ahí, habían dicho que sus heridas no eran graves, que la bruja podría curarlas rápidamente, sin embargo, no salía de la enfermería, ya tenía mucho tiempo que el director había salido y dicho que Sasuke estaba en perfecto estado. Volvió a sentarse, estaba nerviosa, no sabría qué decir, pero tenían que arreglar eso de una vez por todas… sin meter sangre en ello.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Luna se levantó de un salto, Sasuke salió lentamente, con la cabeza en alto y se paró justo enfrente de ella.

- Tendríamos que arreglar esto –Dijo él, con una voz fría, penetrante, sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Lo sé, ¿Amigos? –Le extendió una mano.

- ¿Amigos? No, eso no pasará.

- Es lo mejor, así podrás estar bien con Sakura.

- ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

- Mucho, desde el principio; ¿Entonces, amigos?

- No, te odio demasiado.

- Lo sé –Bajó la mirada, ella misma se odiaba por lo que había hecho… pero no se arrepentía- Entonces sólo compartiremos la misión…

- …Y seguiremos con nuestras vidas –Terminó Sasuke.

- Y seguiremos con nuestras vidas –Repitió Luna.

* * *

><p>¿Bien? ¿Qué les pareció el final de la relación SasukeLuna? A mi se me hizo un poco triste escribirlo, pero todavía pueden pasar muchas cosas. ;) Espero sus comentarios sobre el tema :)

Creo que ya sabrán muchs de ustedes quien es _Iswed Moon_, pero pronto confirmaran sus sospechas.

He visto que muchos estan leyendo e incluso siguiendo la historia, me gustaría pedirles que me dejen sus comentarios y/o sugerencias, pues esta historia es para ustedes. :)

Les mando un saludo y ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!


	11. Emily Peimbert

¡Hola!

Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, en el que se aclaran muchas cosas pero también pasan otras que serán importantes para el desarrollo del fanfic.

Espero que lo disfruten mucho. :)

* * *

><p>11<p>

Esa semana había sido muy incómoda, Sasuke y Luna hablaban, pero con un respeto tal que demostraban que seguían molestos el uno con el otro. Ron y Hermione no hablaban, aunque Hermione no había dicho la causa de su enojo Harry sabía que era por lo sucedido con Luna. Ron y Luna habían tenido una charla bastante sería sobre su situación y aunque al principio casi no decían palabra alguna, al final ambos dijeron que querían estar juntos sin importar lo que podrían decir los demás, y así lo hicieron. Sasuke y Sakura hicieron público su noviazgo, pero el chico no se veía muy entusiasmado por ello. Y, ya que Ron estaba todo el tiempo con Luna, y Hermione evitaba cualquier contacto humano, Harry pasó todo el tiempo que tenía con Ginny.

El sábado había llegado, y, con él, el baile de Halloween.

Luna se miró al espejo, estaba irreconocible; Ginny, la hermana de Ron, le había conseguido el disfraz y la había maquillado, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se miró una vez más.

Su cabello negro estaba amarrado detrás de su cabeza con un moño negro, en su cuello llevaba una mascada negra, tenía guantes y un vestido sin mangas, ajustado en el busto y suelto de la falda, todo negro.

- Perfecto –La pelirroja sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo, Luna la volteó a ver, se veía muy hermosa.

Su cabello rojo lo llevaba chino, largo; traía un vestido rosa claro con una sola manga y muy corto, sin espalda; unas mallas blancas cubrían sus piernas hasta llegar a unos zapatos verdes y unas alas pegadas en la espalda.

- Soy un hada –Le había dicho horas atrás.

- Un ¿Qué?

- Un hada, tu sabes, pequeñas personas con alas que viven en los bosques.

- Ah…

Se volvió a ver en el espejo, casi no parecía ella. Tenía miedo de ir al Gran Comedor para el baile, ni Sayuri ni Mew irían, nunca había hecho nada sin ellas.

- ¿Vamos?

Se encontrarían con Harry y Ron afuera del Gran Comedor, los pasillos estaban abarrotados de gente disfrazada de todas las cosas imaginables, había disfraces muy hermosos y otros muy atemorizantes. Al fin llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor, y, tal como lo planearon ahí estaban los chicos. Harry traía unos pantalones pescadores negros y ajustados, con una cinta roja alrededor de la cintura, un paliacate en la cabeza, un parche en el ojo y el pecho descubierto: era un pirata. Por el contrario, Ron llevaba un traje azul marino, pantalones y saco, guantes blancos, medallas de guerra colgadas y una espada… un príncipe.

- Y usted será mi doncella –Le había susurrado al oído antes de tomarla del brazo y entrar detrás de Harry y Ginny al Gran Comedor.

Cruzó el retrato de la Señora Gorda, la Sala Común estaba vacía, era viernes por la noche. Todos se preparaban para el baile del día siguiente.

Sin embargo, en un sillón junto a la chimenea estaba una pelirroja sentada, esperándola.

- Creí que nunca llegarías –Le dijo, sin levantarse, sin voltear a verla siquiera.

- Sin embargo, aquí estoy… -Respondió de mala gana- Y si no te importa, Ginny, me voy a la cama.

- De hecho, si me importa, Hermione –Al fin se levantó- He intentado hablar contigo.

- No tengo nada de que hablar.

- Si lo tienes, y lo sabes. No debes dejar que lo que pasó con Luna arruine tu relación con mi hermano.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Luna?

- Tiene TODO que ver, y lo sabes.

- No, Ginny, no entiendes lo que pasa entre nosotros, y no trates de hacerlo.

- ¡Claro que lo sé! Todos lo saben, tu estas enamorada de él… y el también te amaba… pero algo pasó y todo acabó así.

- Y todo acabó así –Repitió Hermione, poniendo un especial énfasis en la palabra "acabó". Sin decir nada más, subió a su habitación.

Se acostó en su cama, estaba agotada: la escuela, sus amigos, todo… la tenían harta, cansada, casi muerta; pero la consolaba saber que al día siguiente conocería a Iswed.

"..Mi Iswed..."

Había hablado todos los días con él desde que lo conoció por accidente en la biblioteca; era un chico sencillo, gracioso, muy tierno, la comprendía de una manera increíble y deseaba conocerla, saber quién era. Pero por el momento, eso habría de esperar, era hora de dormir.

De pronto, todo se volvió negro, y al mismo tiempo estaba lleno de colores. Se escuchaba el eco de su voz sin que hubiera pronunciado ninguna palabra. La luna plateada e invisible iluminaba un lago negro lleno de llamas cristalinas. Nieve blanca caía a su alrededor dejando un rastro de nada más que sus lagrimas ahogándola poco a poco hasta desbordarse en la infinidad del vacío.

Nada de esto tendría sentido para nadie, ni siquiera para ella, pero su corazón la dominaba, y pronto entendería que la cosa más irracional debía aceptarse si quería ser feliz, pues no importaba el pasado ni el futuro, sólo lo que vivía en ese momento.

Se puso el antifaz y se miró una vez más al espejo. Se sentía listo, seguro, o eso quería creer, ya que internamente estaba muriendo de nervios por conocer a la chica misteriosa cuyo recuerdo lo había obsesionado durante el día y acosado por la noche.

Cruzó pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor y lo cruzó, miró a su alrededor. Las cuatro mesas de las casas habían desaparecido, sólo quedaba la de profesores, que estaba llena de telarañas. Troles animados de juguete custodiaban la entrada principal y la pequeña puerta escondida detrás de la mesa de profesores. Las ventanas tenían un encantamiento para que pareciera que estaban rotas. La luna llena atravesaba el cielo y proyectaba su luz dentro del Comedor, justo detrás de la banda que habían contratado para la noche.

Se vio reflejado en un espejo roto por la mitad, llevaba una capa negra que no dejaba ver ni sus pantalones ni su camisa negra, un antifaz también negro que tapaba casi completamente su rostro, sólo dejando ver sus ojos y su barbilla, sobre la cabeza traía puesto un sombrero de copa. Sacó la mano de su capa y checó el reloj una vez más, eran apenas las diez, faltaba una hora todavía para que apareciera.

Harry tomó por el brazo a Ginny y entró en el Gran Comedor, "Te ves hermosa" le había susurrado, ella se sonrojó.

Ya estaba completamente lleno de gente bailando al ritmo de una música contagiosa y alegre. La llevó al centro de la pista de baile, justo detrás de Luna y Ron.

- No veo a Hermione –Le dijo Ginny después de varios minutos- ¿Y tú?

- No –Harry volteó a todos lados, pero no podía verla- Seguramente está en la Sala Común o en la biblioteca.

- ¿Por qué no te importa?

- Claro que me…

- Hola Ginny –Dean Thomas, con un disfraz de trol, que a Harry le pareció ridículo, se acercó a saludar.

- Dean –La pelirroja sonrió y lo abrazó- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, nos vemos después –Y Dean Thomas se fue.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Ginny al notar un gesto de desagrado en la cara de Harry.

- Nada… sólo que… ¿Por qué le sigues hablando?

- Es mi amigo…

- No es tu amigo, es tu ex novio…

- Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, Harry –Dijo la chica un poco desesperada- Olvídalo ya.

- No seas terca ¡El sólo quiere volver contigo!

- ¿Terca yo? ¡Tú eres el que no quiere escucharme! –Ginny suspiró tratando de calmarse- ¿Sabes qué? Cuando madures y te quieras dar cuenta de las cosas… me buscas…

Ginny se perdió en un instante entre la multitud, dejando a Harry parado en medio de la pista. Resoplando y maldiciendo internamente salió del Gran Comedor. Decidió dar una vuelta por los jardines para calmarse y regresar a hablar con Ginny.

Desde los jardines se escuchaba la música, no le llegaba más luz que aquella que salía de las lejanas ventanas del castillo y la de su varita iluminando el camino que la llevaría hacia el lago.

Miró sus zapatos negros contrastando con el plateado de la luna que se reflejaba en el agua que se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás con esa majestuosidad solamente suya.

Sus ojos se fueron instintivamente al castillo, aquella fiesta a la que se supone que iría… tal vez después, no se sentía con las ganas.

Se sentó junto al lago y escuchó cómo iba tronando su vestido al momento en que se arrugaba, el agua lo mojó un poco, no le importó.

Se paralizó al estar frente a las puertas de los dormitorios de las chicas, ya no quería ir, le daba miedo, ¿Y si ella no le gustaba?

Se armó de valor y salió, sus tacones resonaban en la fría piedra que cubría el piso, su vestido era ajustado hasta la cadera con la falda suelta hasta arriba de sus rodillas, con un escote discreto en el pecho, mucho más pronunciado en la espalda, su cabello normalmente con rulos ahora estaba más lacio que una cortina de agua.

Llegando a la Escalinata de Piedra se escondió tras una estatua y asomó su cabeza, ahí estaba, junto a las puertas de roble, erguido, con una rosa en la mano.

Bajó las escaleras, cual película romántica, con la falda de su vestido bailando al ritmo de sus piernas, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos llegó al pie de las escaleras, donde él ya la esperaba.

- Hermione Granger –Dijo él, en un susurro.

Esa voz, la conocía, estaba segura… sin embargo, deseando equivocarse quitó lentamente el antifaz que cubría su rostro, pero no se había equivocado. Esos cabellos platinos y sus ojos grises, los labios delgados y la cara alargada…

Salió del Gran Comedor tan enojado que ni siquiera escuchó a Ron llamándolo, cruzando las puertas se quitó el parche y el paliacate, estaba vacío afuera, excepto por un chico que parecía estar esperando a alguien, no le hizo caso y siguió con su camino hacia los jardines.

A lo lejos vio la cabaña de Hagrid, no tenía luz y no salía humo de la chimenea: debía estar en el baile, como todos los demás. "Mejor" Pensó "Así nadie me molestará". Mientras más se alejaba del castillo la música se escuchaba menos, mientras que el sonido del pasto crujiendo bajo sus pies era cada vez más notorio.

Al llegar a la orilla del lago se sacó las botas y se sentó con los pies en el agua, a lo lejos vio una figura sentada también a la orilla del lago, instintivamente sacó la varita, pero aquella figura ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry.

El chico, poniéndole más atención pudo notar que iba disfrazada también, un vestido negro, unas botas negras y un antifaz mitad blanco mitad negro. Su cabello era rubio con algunos mechones rosas y otros negros, tan largo que se perdía en la parte más baja de su espalda; por el antifaz se asomaban unos ojos tan azules que brillaban por sí mismos.

- No fuiste al baile tampoco, eh? –Dijo él, lo suficientemente fuerte para que la chica escuchara, ella volteó y negó con la cabeza, era toda la respuesta que obtendría, no sabía por qué, pero tenía que hacerla hablar, muchas cosas dependían de ello- Soy Harry Potter, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Emily Peimbert –Dijo antes de voltearse, Harry se levantó de donde estaba y se paró junto a la chica.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? –Preguntó.

- Claro…

- ¿Por qué no estás en el baile? –Preguntó el chico.

- No tenía ganas… ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

- Pelea con mi novia. Necesitaba calmarme.

- ¿Y ya estás calmado?

- Si…

- Que rápido… -Murmuró Emily para quedarse callada de nuevo.

- No hablas mucho ¿verdad? –La chica ignoró su pregunta.

- Con que Harry Potter, ¿No es muy difícil ser tú?

- Un poco –Se extrañó.

- ¿No preferirías ser alguien más?

- No lo sé, nunca he sido alguien más…

- Tienes un buen punto –Emily, por primera vez en esa noche, sonrió.

_- Malfoy…_

El antifaz negro resbaló por la mano de Hermione hasta llegar al piso; la música salía fuertemente del Gran Comedor, pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención, ni siquiera la escuchaban.

- Hermione –Repitió el.

- Soy Granger, para ti –Ella hizo el ademán de voltearse, pero Malfoy fue más rápido y la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

- Espera, ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó suavemente.

- ¡No me toques! –Hermione se soltó del agarre del rubio- No te importa a donde vaya… no quiero estar cerca de ti. Tu simple existencia me repugna.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Tú me conoces! ¡Tú sabes cómo soy!

- ¿Lo sé? ¡¿En verdad lo sé? Todo lo que se de ti es que eres un asqueroso mortifago…

Hermione se agachó a levantar el antifaz que había resbalado de su mano instantes antes, y se lo aventó con todas las fuerzas de las que se sintió capaz, Draco se agachó a levantarlo y cuando alzó la mirada ya no estaba. Se tomó la cabeza con desesperación, de todas las chicas del castillo tenía que ser ella, ¡justamente ella!, comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín, necesitaba aire fresco, pero justamente enfrente de las puertas de roble se detuvo, el idiota de Potter había salido unos instantes antes y no tenía nada de ganas de verlo en ese preciso momento.

Tenía que pensar en algo, no podía dejar las cosas así, no le importaba que fuera Granger, que no debiera hablarle y que incluso debiera odiarla… al fin y al cabo esos eran los problemas de su familia y "amigos de la familia", él no era así, era diferente, y ella era su amiga: la primera, la verdadera, la única; porque nadie lo había conocido tan bien como ella, y no dejaría que su nombre ni nada más impidiera su amistad, ¡Al diablo con lo que diría su padre! Era su vida y planeaba vivirla a su manera.

¡Pero era imposible! ¿Cómo hacer para que Granger dejara de lado esa idea? El no era un mortifago, pero pronto lo sería… por ella se negaría ¡¿Pero como hacérselo ver?

- Piensa, piensa –Murmuró dando vueltas en su lugar- Piensa, piensa…

Comenzó a correr tras ella, sabía dónde estaba la Torre de Gryffindor, lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar antes que ella para poder hablarle, subió todas las escaleras y cruzó todos los pasillos que habían entre él y el retrato de la Señora Gorda, corrió como nunca lo había hecho, pero al llegar lo único que vio fue a Hermione cruzando ese retrato.

- ¡NO! –Gritó apretando los puños tanto que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos- ¡NO, NO, NO!

Su oportunidad, la había perdido… pero no planeaba darse por vencido, no tan fácil.

Se acostó en el pasto entre risas y volteó a las ventanas del Gran Comedor: estaban completamente obscuras.

- Pasa muy rápido el tiempo –Comentó Harry.

- ¿Qué dices? –Preguntó Emily sin entender a que se refería exactamente.

- Ya es muy tarde –Harry señaló las ventanas negras en el castillo y después su reloj pulsera- Son casi las dos… no creo que debiéramos estar aquí.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Vamos, te acompaño a tu sala común… por cierto… no me has dicho en que casa estás.

- Ravenclaw –Contestó la chica simplemente.

- Bien, me queda cerca.

Y así ambos recorrieron el largo camino hasta el ala oeste del castillo, justo al otro lado de la torre de Gryffindor. La puerta era larga y de madera, tenía un pomo con forma de águila; Emily lo tocó tres veces, el águila cobró vida y comenzó a hablar con voz monótona:

**- **En un reino en crisis, el rey Magnánimus pretende eliminar a sus tres sabios consejeros, pero les propone un acertijo que si lo resuelven les perdonará la vida. El rey coloca a los tres sabios en fila india. - "Dispongo de cinco sombreros, tres blancos y dos negros. Os colocaré a cada uno de vosotros uno de estos sombreros en lo alto de vuestra cabeza, de manera que seréis capaces de ver el sombrero que lleva el que está enfrente vuestro pero no el vuestro (de modo que el último sabio de la fila ve a los otros dos, el segundo sabio solo ve al primero y el primer sabio no ve a ninguno de los otros sabios). El juego consiste en que debéis de adivinar lo antes posible el color del sombrero que lleváis y justificar como lo habéis adivinado. Pero si uno de vosotros se equivoca, moriréis los tres" - dijo el Rey. Entonces el Rey colocó a cada uno de los tres uno de los sombreros blancos y guardó los dos negros. Empezó preguntando al último de la fila que no respondió nada. Continuó preguntando al segundo que tampoco respondió. Y cuando le tocó al primero, éste respondió: - "Majestad, ¡mi sombrero es blanco!" ¿Cómo lo supo?

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Harry extrañado.

- Tenemos que responder el acertijo para entrar, si no lo hacemos, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que llegue alguien que si pueda resolverlo.

- Bueno, ¿No crees que es muy largo?

- Si, pero no creo que sea muy complicado –Se volvió hacia el pomo de la puerta y pregunto:- ¿Podrías repetirlo por favor? –El pomo volvió a cobrar vida y con la misma voz monótona dijo el largo acertijo de nuevo.

- No tengo ni idea –Dijo Harry después de varios minutos y que el pomo lo hubiera repetido al menos tres veces.

- Creo que yo sí –Respondió la rubia, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a hablar rápidamente, como si lo hubiera estado ensayando- Pues el primer sabio razonó de esta manera: "Hay tres sombreros blancos y dos negros. Si el tercer sabio hubiera visto en cada uno de nosotros dos los sombreros negros, hubiera dicho: 'Majestad, mi sombrero es blanco'. Como no respondió, significa que tenía dudas. Por lo tanto, hay dos posibilidades:

'1. Vio dos sombreros blancos.

'2. Vio un sombrero blanco y uno negro. –Emily volvió a respirar y continuó hablando- 'Según la primera posibilidad, mi sombrero es blanco. Con la segunda posibilidad, ¿Quién tiene el sombrero negro?

'Si lo tuviera yo, el segundo sabio habría respondido: 'Veo que el primer sabio lleva un sombrero negro. Si el mío fuera también negro, el último sabio hubiera respondido que el suyo era blanco. Por lo tanto el mío es blanco.'

'Pero como no respondió, significa que quedó en la duda. Por lo tanto, mi sombrero es blanco. –Al decir la última palabra, la gran puerta de madera se abrió al instante.

- Eso fue impresionante –Dijo Harry con la boca abierta.

- Gracias –Se ruborizó- Bien, buenas noches.

Y así desapareció tras la puerta de madera, y él comenzó el camino hacia su Sala Común.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Estoy segura que muchos de ustedes ya sabían quien era el chico misterioso, pero espero que les haya gustado cómo se desarrollo todo. Quise hacerlo un poco más real, por eso Hermione se fue, pero ¿quién sabe si algún día podrá perdonarlo?<p>

Quiero decir otra cosa, ayer cumplió 18 años una muy buena amiga mía así que me tomo la libertad de felicitarla! ¡Te quiero mucho Mariana! :)

Y para los que no sepan o lo hayan olvidado quiero recordarles que me he suscrito como _BetaReader_ puedo ayudarles con historias en español y en inglés, incluso con traducciones, de hecho yo estoy haciendo una traducción al inglés de esta historia, por si prefierel leerla o si quieren pasar a checarla :)

Y como siempre les pido que me den un poco de su tiempo para dejarme un review, con cualquier opinión, porque como he dicho, escribo por ustedes, mis lectores, y sus opiniones son las que me hacen crecer.

Les mando un saludo y ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!


	12. Perdón

¡Hola! Siento que al fin estoy cumpliendo mi palabra y voy actualizando a un ritmo decente. :) Así que sin mas los dejo leer, disfruten!

* * *

><p>12<p>

El día siguiente al baile de Halloween había sido extraño y reconfortante al mismo tiempo. Harry se había reconciliado con Ginny en el desayuno, pero pronto ella se fue con sus amigas y el chico vio al fondo del comedor, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, una cabellera rubia con mechones rosas y otros negros. No dudó en acercarse a hablar con ella. Y así pasó el desayuno y un par de horas después junto al lago, hasta que Ron se acercó a él.

- ¿Has visto a Hermione? –Le preguntó.

- No, ¿Por qué?

El pelirrojo no respondió, sin embargo le enseñó un pergamino con la letra de Hermione.

Necesito hablar con ustedes, por favor búsquenme.

Hermione.

- ¿Qué querrá? –Preguntó Harry.

- No lo sé, pero mejor vamos a buscarla.

De mala gana se despidió de Emily y se levantó. Los dos juntos fueron al lugar más obvio donde se podría encontrar: la biblioteca, y por supuesto ahí estaba. Sentada en una mesa al fondo, su mesa favorita; tenía las manos en la cara y sentada frente a ella estaba Draco Malfoy. Se acercaron sigilosamente a escuchar lo que decía.

- Por favor Hermione –Rogaba- Sabes que no soy así, me conoces. Soy diferente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? –Preguntó Harry mientras sacaba su varita de sus pantalones vaqueros. Casi en el instante Malfoy también se levantó y abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero Ron lanzó un _expelliarmus_ que lo hizo volar hacia la pared que estaba atrás de él, para sorpresa de todos, se quedó ahí, sentado, sólo mirando a Hermione con una mirada… ¿suplicante?

- Vámonos –Harry le extendió la mano a Hermione para que se levantara.

Corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, no sabía cómo había desaparecido tan pronto, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse a pensarlo.

Aunque forzó cada músculo de su cuerpo para llegar antes que ella, lo único que vio fue su vestido rojo cruzando rápidamente el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

- ¡NO! –Estaba tan enojado que hubiera podido romper ese retrato sólo para entrar y hablar con ella- ¡NO, NO, NO!

Ya no podía hacer nada… no si ella estaba adentro y él afuera. Los separaba una gruesa pared de piedra que ni con la mejor magia podría mover.

Pero la distancia no lo había detenido antes para poder hablar con ella, con el pergamino podría decirle todo lo que sentía. Así que lentamente y con la cabeza gacha comenzó a andar hacia su dormitorio mientras mentalmente repasaba lo que le iba a escribir.

Entró a su Sala Común, la cual estaba vacía, todos seguirían en el baile por un par de horas más. Sonrío internamente. No quería que nadie lo molestara. Subió las escaleras en forma de caracol y entró a su dormitorio, se sentó en su cama y corrió las cortinas. Sacó el pergamino encantado y tinta, tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, como quien sabe que es la última, y comenzó a escribir.

Amande:

No sé si decirte así, o ahora que conozco tu rostro al fin puedo llamarte "Hermione".

Debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que fueran tus rizos los que se aparecieran frente a mí. Habiendo tantas chicas en este colegio tenías que ser tú. Mi enemiga, a la que odio, la mujer con la que no debería ni hablar. Tonterías. Eso no significa nada. Sólo tú significas algo para mí, y agradezco sinceramente que fueras tú la que se encontraba sola ese día en la biblioteca. Gracias a ti he cambiado, y seguiré cambiando, pero necesito tus dulces palabras para suavizar mi corazón, no quiero pasar un sólo amanecer más si no es contigo a mi lado, como mi primera y única amiga.

Y así seguiremos, si tú lo permites. Mi nombre no vale nada, mi sangre tampoco, y mis "amistades" no lo son. Confío en ti desde la primera vez que hablamos. No te estoy tendiendo ninguna trampa. Tú conoces mi alma al desnudo, y esas cosas que hoy te impidieron verme a la cara no son más que sucios ropajes que me ocultan de la gente, de quien de verdad soy. Y tienes la prueba en tu dedo anular.

Tal vez sea hora de contarte al fin la triste historia de ese anillo. Como seguramente ya lo habrás imaginado, es un horrocrux. No podía vivir con un pedazo de alma del Señor Tenebroso. Y se lo di a una amiga para que lo cuidara. Destrúyelo, guárdalo, haz lo que quieras con él, pero no pierdas la confianza en mí. Recuerda nuestras charlas antes de que supieras mi nombre, y recordarás quien soy realmente.

Toda mi sinceridad te la dejo en esta humilde carta.

Siempre tuyo.

Iswed Moon.

Salió corriendo. Se sentía tonta, sucia, engañada. Al fin y al cabo, todo en cierta forma era mentira. Jamás lo había pensado, engañada por un mortifago.

En menos de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, Hermione llegó a la Sala Común. Por supuesto escuchó los gritos de Malfoy del otro lado del retrato, los sintió en los huesos, pero no sintió miedo, no sintió tristeza, sintió lástima de sí misma.

Subió al dormitorio, no quería estar con nadie, aunque por supuesto no llegaría ni un alma hasta dentro de varias horas, todos estarían en el baile.

Se acostó en su cama, pasó al menos media hora cuando una luz bañó toda la habitación, sabía que era: el pergamino. Por instinto brincó de la cama y abrió su mochila, pero se detuvo por un instante. No estaba segura de querer ver lo que Malfoy le escribía, pero al final se decidió y abrió el pergamino.

"…Amande_…"_ La primera palabra que se encontraba escrita en el pergamino. Sus ojos recorrieron cada una de las estilizadas letras que se iban escribiendo, mientras las lágrimas luchaban por desbordarse, pero no, sería fuerte, no debía permitirse llorar, no por él.

Aventó el pergamino lejos, no le contestaría. Pensó en Harry y Ron, la matarían. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan torpe como para cambiar así a sus mejores amigos? Pero ellos entenderían, a la mañana siguiente les buscaría y les explicaría las cosas.

Miró su dedo anular, brillaba azul el anillo que Draco Malfoy le había regalado. Si era verdad que fuese un horrocrux, tendrían que destruirlo.

No se resistió más, con la simple idea rompió a llorar.

- Vámonos –Harry pareció controlar la situación mejor que él. Salieron todos juntos de la biblioteca, no entendía que había pasado dentro.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? –Preguntó. Directo al punto, como siempre.

- Malfoy… Malfoy –lloraba Hermione- todo fue un engaño, caí como tonta.

- ¿Qué te hizo? –Preguntó Harry a su lado, enfurecido.

- Juro que lo mato –Ron sacó su varita rápida y amenazadoramente.

- No creí que fuera él –Hermione seguía llorando- Supongo que de cierta forma siempre lo supe, pero no quería verlo. No sé. El anillo que me regaló, es un horrocrux.

- ¿Estás segura? –Preguntó Ron, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Hermione sólo asintió con la cabeza.

- Vamos con Dumbledore. Él nos dirá si es verdad.

No dijeron más porque no había más palabras que decir. Mientras caminaban hacia el despacho del director, Ron puso su brazo alrededor de Hermione. Sentía la extraña necesidad de hacerle saber que estaba ahí para ella.

Tocaron la puerta de madera que se encontraba después de las escaleras de caracol, atrás de una fea gárgola de piedra, se escuchó un simple "adelante". Al abrir la puerta vieron al director sentado detrás de su escritorio, con las manos entrecruzadas y la mirada hacia el vacío.

- Profesor –Comenzó Harry- Encontramos esto… -Hermione puso el anillo sobre el escritorio- creemos que es un horrocrux…

El director instintivamente levantó sus azules ojos y los posó sobre el extraño anillo, murmuró unas palabras en otro idioma que hicieron que brillara tanto que tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para no lastimarse, después lo tomó con la punta de sus dedos, los cuales se amorataron levemente, cosa que el trío no notó.

- ¿Dónde consiguieron esto? –Preguntó secamente.

- Hermione dijo haber encontrado un paquete en su cama esta mañana –Mintió rápidamente Ron, Dumbledore por supuesto no le creyó, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

- Ciertamente es un horrocrux. Me encargaré de destruirlo. ¿No tienen idea de quién lo pudo haber mandado? –Los tres chicos negaron con la cabeza- Espero que podamos descubrir quién es, ya que, aparentemente, hay un desertor entre las filas de Lord Voldemort, uno que nos está ayudando.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Espero no lo hayan encontrado confuso. Se que es un poco corto pero prometo actualizar pronto en compensación.<p>

Como siempre me tomo un minuto para pedirles que me den su opinión, veo que me ponen en favoritos, en alerta, y eso me hace extremadamente feliz! Pero quisiera escucharlos (o leerlos), saber que piensan, que les agrada de la historia y que no. Les pido, como siempre, me dejen un review con sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas :)


	13. Estúpido y Pretensioso Potter

Después de muchos (muchos) días, volví. :) Al final del capítulo anterior todo quedó practicamente bien, pero después de este muchas cosas vuelven a revolverse, lean para descubrir que es lo que pasa.

:)

* * *

><p>13<p>

Sus pasos retumbaban contra la fría piedra de las calles londinenses. Una leve lluvia golpeaba su cara y lo único que escuchaba era su capa rozando contra el suelo mojado. No había nadie alrededor, lo cual no le sorprendía, nadie salía a esas horas de la noche. Incluso los muggles podían sentir el peligro que azotaba la ciudad.

Dio vuelta en la segunda esquina después del faro rojo. Las instrucciones eran claras. Pasó la cabina telefónica, justo como le habían ordenado que hiciera, y entró en la casa verde, la única de esa calle.

Las ventanas estaban tapizadas con madera, el aire estaba impregnado de polvo y en el suelo había botellas de vino vacías.

- Te estábamos esperando –Una voz desde lo alto de las escaleras lo sobresaltó- Vamos, sube, ya es tarde.

No apresuró el paso, no porque creyera que tenía tiempo, sino porque su interlocutor no era para nada de su agrado.

El recibidor que estaba justo antes de las escaleras era tan pequeño que pudo haberlo cruzado de dos pasos relativamente normales, sin embargo, él lo cruzó en cuatro.

Subió las escaleras y de un empujón quitó de su camino al gordo hombre que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas con una rapidez impresionante, y notó que la casa se estaba cayendo a pedazos. El techo y los muros, hechos de madera, estaban podridos y apolillados, en las esquinas se veían telarañas donde sus dueñas guardaban festines de moscas y otros insectos, no había más muebles que un gran sillón al fondo del pequeño y único cuarto que conformaba la planta alta, y, por supuesto, ahí estaba _él._

- Me hiciste esperar demasiado –Pronunció la voz fría y penetrante de Lord Voldemort.

- Lo siento, mi señor, no pude venir antes.

- ¿Qué noticias me tienes?

- Ninguna, señor. No he podido sacar nada útil…

- ¡¿Cómo es posible? –Estalló su furia al mismo tiempo que un trueno hacía temblar las pobres paredes- ¡Tienes todo! ¡Absolutamente todo! –Se levantó del rojo sillón en el que se encontraba y golpeó fuertemente el piso bajo sus pies, el hombre, asustado, cayó al suelo con temor- Tienes la conexión, podrías sacarle toda la información ¡Sólo un nombre! ¡Un nombre es todo lo que te estoy pidiendo! –Se tomó la barbilla con sus blancos y largos dedos- ¿O será… que cambiaste de opinión?

- No, señor. No, mi señor, eso nunca.

- Eso espero –Le dio la espalda- No quisiera tener que…darte una lección. ¡Retírate! Colagusano te mandará nuevas instrucciones dentro de poco.

oOo

Draco Malfoy se sentó en medio de la mesa de Slytherin, sus amigotes, ya acostumbrados a su constante rechazo, no trataron de acercarse a él en esa fría tarde de Diciembre.

Estaba nervioso, ese era el último día en el castillo, a la mañana siguiente tomaría el camino de regreso a casa.

Por supuesto, sus padres estaban al tanto de la situación con Hermione. Sabían de su "conducta inapropiada con la sangre sucia", como ellos se referían a lo que pasaba. Y sus cartas amenazadoras dejaron de preocuparle, al principio temía que podrían dañar a la castaña, pero sabía que ella estaba segura con Potter y Weasley, y al darse cuenta de que el mismo le hacía más daño que bien, había dejado de insistir, pero eso no impedía que su mirada la siguiera cada que pasaba cerca de él.

oOo

- Bueno, pues, adiós. Prometo escribir.

Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla a Emily para seguir a los Weasley y a Hermione, con quienes pasaría las fiestas navideñas. Subieron todos juntos a un carro encantado y tomó la mano de Ginny, quien sólo la quitó y alejó la mirada de la de Harry. Por supuesto estaba enojada, pero no era el momento para hablar de eso.

Después de un par de horas de camino al fin llegaron a La Madriguera. Cansados todos bajaron del coche para subir a sus respectivas habitaciones y descansar un poco. Cuando Ginny pasó frente a Harry, éste la tomó suavemente del brazo y la alejó un poco de todos, para que no escucharan su conversación.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? –Dijo simplemente. No había porque darle vueltas al asunto.

- Nada… -Ginny hizo como si fuera a caminar, pero Harry la volvió a tomar del brazo pidiéndole que se quedara.

- Se que estás molesta… ¿Por qué?

- No es que esté molesta –La pelirroja se retorció las manos como tratando de decidir si debía decir lo que estaba en su mente- Simplemente _ella_ me irrita.

- ¿Quién? ¿Emily? Ginny, no sé porque te molesta tanto. Sólo somos amigos. Así como tú y Dean –Por supuesto, como siempre que tenían esa plática, Harry usó la carta de Dean. Y así era como siempre terminaba la discusión, pero no esta vez.

- Dean no es para nada como Emily.

- ¡Excepto por que es tu ex-novio!

- Pero no tenemos nada… a diferencia de Emily y tú.

- ¿De qué hablas? Emily y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada.

- ¡Vamos, Potter! Deberías ser menos obvio en esos aspectos.

Ginny subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y Harry no hizo ningún intento por detenerla. ¿Cómo podía creer que le gustaba Emily? La simple idea era absurda.

Subió las escaleras, enfurruñado. Entrando al cuarto que compartía con Ron y cerró de un portazo.

- ¿Qué pasa, amigo? –Preguntó Ron, dejando la ropa que estaba sacando de su baúl y sentándose en su cama- ¿De nuevo peleaste con Ginny, eh?

- Si –contestó Harry de mala gana- sigue pensando que puede pasar algo entre Emily y yo.

- Es que, no te enojes, pero a veces parece… -Tocaron tres veces a la puerta y Ron se calló, por la puerta se asomó la castaña cabellera de Hermione.

- ¿Todo bien? –Desde el día siguiente al baile de Halloween, Hermione y los chicos de nuevo habían vuelto a ser amigos. Todo parecía normal, excepto por el hecho de que ellos notaban un poco triste a Hermione, pero no decían nada.

- Es Ginny…

- Harry, tienes que entenderla. –Empezó a decir un poco desesperada- A mí tampoco me gustaría que mi novio tuviera una relación tan estrecha con otra chica.

- ¡Pero no tiene nada de malo!

- ¡Por supuesto que no tiene nada de malo! Pero así es como se siente, ¿no te importa más cómo se siente Ginny a Emily?

- Si…

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que debes de hacer?

- Sí.

Más enojado que antes, Harry salió de la habitación para enviar una carta, una que no tenía deseos de escribir.

oOo

Ron abrió los ojos, llevaban una semana en la Madriguera y ya era el día de Navidad. Extrañamente no se sentía emocionado, por el contrario se sentía vacío, y ese sentimiento se lo atribuía a la ausencia de Luna.

Guardaba en su mesita de noche las cartas que ella le había escrito esa semana contándole como iban las cosas en Hogwarts. Ella y Sasuke de nuevo eran amigos, y últimamente pasaba más tiempo con ella que con Sakura. Obviamente a Ron le molestaba esto, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, por más que quisiera.

Hermione entró corriendo a la habitación, todavía estaba en pijama y no se había cepillado el cabello.

- ¡Despierten! ¡Despierten! –Gritó mientras se sentaba en la cama de Harry, mientras este, sobresaltado buscaba sus gafas para poder ver bien- ¡Acabo de darme cuenta de algo!

- ¿De qué son vacaciones y la gente necesita dormir? –Preguntó Ron entre bostezos.

- No, Ronald, hablo de la profecía.

- ¿Qué hay con ella? –Preguntó Harry extrañamente más despierto.

- Harry, lo siento pero creo que… creo que no debiste mandarle esa carta a Emily.

- ¿Hablas de la carta donde le dije que no podíamos seguir siendo amigos y que no tratara de buscarme porque no le iba a responder?

- Sí.

- ¡Pero tú me dijiste que la mandara! –Harry se levantó de la cama mientras movía los brazos y su cara se iba poniendo cada vez más roja- ¡Yo no quería mandarla! ¡Tú me obligaste! ¡Tú fuiste la que me dictó lo que debía escribir!

- Lo siento, Harry… lo siento muchísimo, en verdad. Sé que era muy buena amiga tuya, y que te dolió muchísimo escribir eso.

- No entiendo, ¿por qué piensas que no debió haber escrito esa carta y que tiene que ver con la profecía? –Preguntó Ron mientras se frotaba las cienes con las yemas de los dedos.

- Creo que Emily es la sexta –Respondió Hermione en tono dramático.

- La sexta… ¿qué?

- ¡La sexta persona que íbamos a conocer! –Empezó Hermione- recuerda lo que decía la profecía: "Y los siete entrarán a sus vidas". ¡Sólo falta uno!

- Hermione… ¿no crees que…?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué, tal vez, Malfoy sea el séptimo? –Preguntó Ron un poco nervioso.

- ¡Imposible! Malfoy sólo es un mortifago, o un futuro mortifago, que se yo.

- Pero recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore, de que alguien en las filas de Quien-Tu-Sabes nos estaba ayudando, ¡podría ser él!

- ¿Y qué te dio a ti por defenderlo? ¡Hace unos días hablabas muy mal de él!

- No lo defiendo –El pelirrojo se veía un poco molesto- simplemente pienso que son demasiadas casualidades: al día siguiente de que llegaron de Konoha tú "conoces" a Mafoy, y un mes después ¡Harry conoce a Emily! Todo pasó muy rápido, tal vez sea parte de la profecía.

- ¡No, Ron! ¡Malfoy no cuenta en todo esto! ¡El no entraría a la batalla con nosotros! ¡ES UN MALDITO MORTÍFAGO!

Hermione se levantó de la cama y salió de la recamara cómo una ráfaga de viento, cerró la puerta de los chicos y apoyó su espalda en ella. No quería admitirlo, pero ¿y si Ron tenía razón? Al fin y al cabo nunca podía quitar su mente de él.

oOo

Emily se encontraba en un sucio departamento de Londres, ese mismo día habían comenzado las vacaciones. Odiaba las vacaciones.

Ella era una maga nacida en Inglaterra, pero sus padres se habían mudado hacía muchos años a Grecia con sus dos hijas: ella, Emily y su hermana menor Louanne, quién todavía no ingresaba a Hogwarts.

A los once años, como era normal, recibió su carta para ingresar al prestigioso colegio de Magia; sus padres se emocionaron mucho, sin embargo no podían mudarse a Londres por sus respectivos trabajos, y tampoco podían estar pagando el transporte de Emily hasta Grecia y de regreso a Londres todas las vacaciones, así que le rentaban a una vieja señora muggle un pequeño departamento en el centro de Londres, así ella podía llegar a King's Cross sin ningún tipo de problema en menos de 10 minutos.

Emily tenía para ese entonces ya quince años, sin embargo, no había visto a sus padres ni a su pequeña hermana desde los once que la habían ido a dejar por primera vez al Expresso de Hogwarts. Cada semana recibía una carta de su casa y ella en seguida la respondía, de vez en cuando le mandaban también alguna que otra foto, y ella también, pero aun así los extrañaba demasiado.

Cualquier chico o chica de esa edad se concentraría aún más en sus amistades, pero Emily no tenía prácticamente ninguna, más que Harry Potter.

Extrañamente se habían hecho grandes amigos desde la primera vez que se conocieron, en el baile de Halloween, al punto de que el chico se había vuelto su mejor amigo. Se sirvió una taza de té y suspiró tristemente. "Solamente amigos" pensó, él tenía novia, y a Ginny Weasley le molestaba mucho que fueran amigos, y con razón, se notaba demasiado cuanto le gustaba a la chica, pero él _nunca_ se fijaría en ella, no de la misma manera. Tenía semanas de que se había resignado.

Tomó otro sorbo de su té, se sentía tan sola como todos los días en Hogwarts antes de haber conocido a Harry. Miró a la ventana y observó a una hermosa lechuza blanca. Hedwig. La reconoció de inmediato y saltó de la silla para abrir la ventana, la lechuza entró y se posó majestuosamente sobre una silla y le extendió la carta, la chica la tomó rápidamente y Hedwig salió volando por la ventana inmediatamente. Emily no le prestó atención, simplemente abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

_Emily:_

_No se cómo comenzar a decirte lo inevitable. Estoy seguro que recuerdas todos los problemas con Ginny a causa de que tú y yo seamos tan amigos. Lo cierto es que no puedo continuar así, creí que podría manejarlo mejor pero ahora me doy cuenta que nunca fue así. Lo único que me resta es decirte que no podremos seguir siendo amigos, que tendremos que actuar como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, no trates de disuadirme, he tomado mi decisión y estoy seguro que es la correcta. Por favor no respondas esta carta, porque no la regresaré. Lo siento, pero de todos modos nunca fuimos una gran idea._

_Harry._

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se los secó con una servilleta para volver a leer y saber si había entendido mal, o alguien más se la había mandado como alguna clase de broma idiota, pero era imposible, esa era la lechuza de Harry, su letra, todo. No entendía, no había explicación.

- ¡Idiota! –Gritó mientras aventaba el pergamino contra la pared, como si fuera el culpable de todo- ¡Imbécil! ¡Estúpido! –Usó todas las groserías que conocía mientras rompía el arrugado pergamino en pequeños pedazos- ¡Estúpido… pretensioso… Potter!

Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y se dejó caer contra el frío e insensible piso. Entre dientes seguía insultando a Harry Potter, pero no importaba cuanto se repitiera que era lo mejor, que no lo necesitaba, que no era más que un engreído, ella sabía que nada de eso era verdad.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? A mi me dio mucha tristeza la carta que le escribió Harry a Emily, pero tenía que hacerlo para salvar su relación con Ginny, espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus comentarios, es muy importante para mi saber que es lo que están pensando :)<p>

Prometo subir el próximo capítulo pronto, así que ¡ahí nos leemos!


End file.
